Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Hyrule Warriors
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Fifth story in the Demon Lord Saga. Our heroes now find themselves in a much more different Hyrule than last time. Here, its become a vast war with Dark Forces and Dragons. Will they be able to win the war in the end?
1. Light and Darkness

Princess Zelda awoke with a start, her nightmare of creeping darkness trembling in her mind. As she got up from her bed, Impa, her most faithful General, came to her side.

"Princess, has something troubled you?" Impa asked her.

"Impa, I just had a nightmare, more like a vision. I think it's time we sought him out." Zelda said.

"Our new fated hero? Are you sure?" Impa asked. Impa had been very loyal to her ruler, and she knew her worries. For her to talk about the fated hero… well, it meant dark times were coming.

As the two came to the training yard, they saw the trainees hard at work, practicing sword combat against one another. One soldier in particular showing the most promise as he defeated several soldiers who tried to attack him. To many, this was a familiar face. However, there is also another who is there. Standing near this Trainee was another, skilled in the use of a spear. He was a man in purple armor with a leopard decorated helmet. "Soldiers, I shall prove my worth here and defend the kingdom for years to come!" he proclaimed as he defeated the soldier he was training with.

"Those two… they're very interesting." Zelda said.

"The purple one is a wanderer who came to our castle months ago. The blond one is a soldier who has been training for years. That one goes by the name Link I believe." Impa explained.

"Link?" Zelda asked as the name went through her mind. "Why does that name…" she started before a soldier approached them. "Captain! Princess! We have trouble! A large army of monsters is approaching the castle!" the soldier said.

"Prepare the troops for battle! Get the trainees and that wanderer inside, now!" Impa said.

Outside the castle, dozens of dark monsters marched in formation alongside a wizard and knight with dragon armor. Just then, another castle showed up, and this one was Dragnor.

"So, it appears some of our allies have already decided to make a move, have they? Prepare a battalion and have Dragonite lead it for now." Drake commanded. "Show no mercy, and prove Hyrule and these Dark forces who really is the strongest out there!"

"Of course, Lord Drake." Blade said with a bow before leaving the room.

Later, as the others were battling away, Link stood as he saw two soldiers conversing. Then, as he pondered what to do next, the wanderer with the spear came up to him, and he was not alone. Next to him was a man in robes with a sword and on his face was a crossed scar.

"If you are considering fighting out there as well, then you best carry this." the wanderer said holding out a sword and shield.

Link nodded, and took both, slinging them over his back. "Before we go into glorious battle for honor, can I ask your name, red-hair?"

"Kenshin Himura." he said.

"Well, Kenshin. I believe its time we went out there and fought these monsters." the wanderer said as they three approached the gates. 


	2. The First Battle of Many

The Star Speeder soared through the dimensional voids, and inside, the heroes were conversing.

"Thank you all for coming. First, I would like to make a few announcements regarding the adventures of our team." Hope said. "First, I would like to announce that Luka has joined the Wonderful 100, and is in training of a hero as Wonder-Goggles."

"Wait, wouldn't it be Wonderful 101 then?" Usopp asked.

"Hey, yeah! That fits them much better!" Happy said.

"Secondly, we've just located the last and final kingdom." Jexi said. "Thanks to Examon's tip off before he and the knights left, we know where they are: Hyrule."

"Hyrule? Wow, I almost forgot about Link." Maka said.

"How could ya? He helped the kid beat Majora the first time and save that Termina place?" Soul said.

"After that, he disappeared. Does Links dimension have a time-lapse or something?"

"Several. His world has several timelines. Like one where the world was covered in an endless sea and another where it's convenient mode of transport is trains." Hope said.

"And Guess who studied all of them?" said a voice. They all turned to see a snake-like creature that had a serpent like body but grassy in appearance.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"That's Servine. He's the current ruler of Greenleaf, the grass kingdom." Jexi said.

"Indeed. It's been quite a while, little students." he said.

"How's the part time historian job treating you?" Robin asked.

"Simply fabulous. I'm learning a lot more from the books here than anything within the castle library." he said.

"Wait until you meet Twilight. She's an egghead too." Rainbow said.

"Really?" said a familiar voice as Rainbow saw Twilight behind her. "Just because youre the CHS counterpart of my friend doesn't mean you know everything about me." she said.

"Why are you here?" Rainbow asked.

"Jexi welcomed me back. I mean, I did help make peace between us and Oberon." Twilight said.

"Plus, you need something to do while your friends are on those missions that map gives." Hope said.

"And, being a negotiator for the team can be pretty rewarding." Twilight said.

"Back to Hyrule. We just found out a new branch has awoken, and dark forces are already there. We also saw this guy here, look familiar to anyone?" Hope said putting up a picture of a samurai.

"Nope!" they all said.

"Really? He was in the same tournament with some of you." Hope said.

"Doesn't ring any bells." Naruto said.

"Ugh. He was on Momotaro's team? The one with the red hair?"

"Was he? I remember Momo but not that guy." Luffy said.

"I remember him." Rukia said. "His name is Kenshin Himura."

"Finally! Anyway, he somehow got teleported to this place. And at a bad time since a war has just broken out." Hope said.

"Then let's get down there and kick some butt!" Natsu shouted as they began to approach Hyrule, only to be shocked to see the large castle hovering around the world.

"That's Dragnor?" Chopper said. "It's four times the size of the Star Speeder!"

"Get ready for drop deployment. Were not wasting any time landing!" Jexi said.

"Drop deployment?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I got it installed after last time. Seemed like a fun idea at the time." Jexi said pulling a lever as the floor opened up underneath all of them.

"Time to fight!" Jexi shouted as they came to Hyrule Field where a battle was well in place.

Meanwhile with Link, Kenshin and the wanderer, they just exited the castle and started attacking. "Monsters who come to do harm to these people, feel the sting of my spear!" the wanderer said piercing through several monster soldiers.

Link, not saying anything, slashed through the troops with ease. Kenshin had a different approach though as heavy units charged him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Heavenly Dragon Sword Flash!" Kenshin shouted. He unsheathed his blade and sliced though all four. In one hit, they fell as Kenshin resheathed it. "I will not allow any harm to come to this place. As long as I live here, I will defend it with my life." he said as he followed the three to a nearby keep. Inside stood the knight who was slashing soldiers with his pike.

Dragon Knight

Volga

"Worthless humans! You dare challenge the might of Volga? One who is a descendant of the great dragons themselves?" he asked the soldiers.

"I'll show you a descendant of a dragon!" said a voice as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel dropped down in front of the three.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted trying to hit Volga, only to be blocked by his spear.

"I see. You are also a dragon knight as well." Volga said. "We should not be fighting each other then but working together."

"Wrong choice of words there, pal." Gajeel said. "We're actually Dragon Slayers, those who are raised and trained by Dragons!"

"I see. So there are different types of dragons. Brothers! I need assitance!" Volga shouted as a couple of lizard like enemies with swords came over the walls and approached the dragon slayers.

"Meet the Lizfalos, true brothers of the great dragon race." Volga said. "And our generals here on the battlefield. Now, you six, prove your worth! I will wait for you in the abandoned fort!" he said retreating to said fort as the Lizfalos ran towards the six.

"Let's take em'! Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel shouted producing a sword from his arm.

A Lizfalos and Gajeel clashed for a moment before Gajeel sliced him in half.

"What strength! So these are the heroes I've heard stories of. The legendary heroes of Termina." the wanderer said.

"Wow, we're famous!" Natsu said. "Uh, are you that Kenshin guy?" he then asked Kenshin.

"Questions best kept for after the battle is over." Kenshin said fending off against another Lizfalos.

"Let us move! That Dragon Knight seems like a worthy opponent!" the wanderer said.

The six cut through the Lizfalos and met up with Impa, who already rendezvoused with the rest of the team.

"Where did all these monsters come from?" she asked herself as she cut down some grunts with her giant sword.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself." Hope said. "Mind if we join you?"

"We need all the help we can get right now. We're getting overwhelmed." Impa said as she blocked an incoming attack.

"We are here for assistance as well, General!" said the wanderer.

"Excellent. We need to capture a keep in order to get to Zelda. Capture the Abandoned Keep nearby. It's the only one without any barriers around it." Impa said.

"That's where that Dragon Knight said he'd be, did he?" Wendy asked.

"Perfect. Let's show him how dragon slayers do it." Natsu said rushing to the keep.

"Wait! Let me come too! I'm too tiny to fight monsters!" said a fairy rushing to Link and phasing into him. "Whew! Thanks a bunch! My names Proxi!"

"Uh, nice to meet you?" Wendy said before arriving at said keep.

"So, you all made it." Volga said. "Then I suppose you have earned the right to die by my hand." he said holding his spear up.

"Come at us! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu said charging.

"You think a fire attack will do that well against me?" Volga asked as he countered by spinning his spear. "I am also a fire dragon!"

"Dang! Wendy, a little help?" Natsu asked before seeing Volga charge at her. "The weakest shall be the first to go!" he declared as his free hand became a dragon claw with flames around it.

"No!" said the wanderer as he suddenly glowed. Link dashed to Wendy too, nearly blocking the attack before being pushed to the ground. Volga then moved back as Impa stood before the group. "I see. Enjoy a shared grave then." Volga said as he prepared a final attack for them. Link came to his senses, blocking the attack without flinching. The wanderer, glowing brightly, dashed to Volga and pushed him back, changing before everyone's eyes. Before them stood a creature in thin purple armor with a leopard shaped helmet on his head and a spear in his hand. "I am Leopardmon, knight of power!" he proclaimed.

"You haven't beaten me! You merely hide behind your shields! Human or otherwise!" Volga shouted as he flew off.

"Is Volga slacking off again?" the dark wizard asked himself. "It doesn't matter! Send out the next unit!"

As another unit prepared to attack, Link still stood where he was, something on his arm glowing.

"The triforce of Courage? Then could you be…?" Impa wondered before Link and the others rushed off into battle once more.

"I cant believe you are a Royal Knight! We're trying to find all of you to defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords!" Natsu said.

"So they have returned. I assumed as much from when that creature with yellow eyes attacked me." Leopardmon said.

"Majora got you?" Hope asked.

"Yes. But strangely enough, as I made my way here, I saw another creature with big yellow eyes. They were on a mask which was worn by an imp, being protected by two fairies." Leopardmon said.

"That's the Skull Kid!" Jexi said. "You were in Termina?"

"No. I actually spotted him in the Faron Woods." he said.

Kenshin dashed besides Naruto, Luffy and Ichigo. "It's been awhile, you three." he said.

"Do we know you?" the three asked as Kenshin looked shocked.

"They forgot me?" Kenshin said as a small serpent like dragon attacked from behind. "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted knocking it away. "Well, whoever you are, we're friends for now. We gotta fight these guys." Luffy said.

"Hey, Kenshin. Been awhile." Rukia said.

"At least someone remembers." he said before slicing apart an approaching Lizfalos. "Now, we must continue our pursuit for glory."

"I'm afraid glory's gonna have to wait." said a new voice above them. They saw a large yellow dragon with antennae and a horn above them. "I'm the general of this army of Dratini and Dragonair! I am Dragonite! A member of the most elite gathering of soldiers: the Dragon Troop!" he introduced.

"So youre a general, huh?" Jexi asked. "Who's got this guy?"

"I'll do it." Kenshin said. "Hopefully It'll jog some memory."

"I get a famous samurai? You won't be so famous when I'm done with you!" Dragonite said. "Thunder!" he shouted as a thunderbolt came down from the sky. Kenshin dodged but not before being slugged by Dragonite's Ice Punch. "You seem unfamiliar with Dragnor Law. Here is the first: never go easy on any enemy." Dragonite said.

"Agreed. Let's end this already." Kenshin said dashing at blinding speed.

"What the?" Dragonite said before Kenshin slashed through him. Kenshin looked over to see Dragonite still standing. "Are you..insulting me with a weak attack?" he asked as Kenshin looked shocked. "You've never fought a dragon before, have you? We tend to be very sturdy."

"Too bad youre stubborn enough to not see this coming!" Ranma said, but not before being wrapped up by a Dragonair. "We will not allow you to touch the general." it said.

"Heh. They've got my back. When this is over, samurai, no one's gonna remember your face!" Dragonite said as he opened his mouth as a blue flame began to form. "Dragon Breath!" he shouted hitting Kenshin, leaving him bruised and on the ground.

"You shoulda stayed away. They dont remember you, so why fight for them? You are on the battlefield for the first battle of this great war. It's not a place to joke around." Dragonite said.

"You know… youre right." Kenshin said getting up. "But that doesn't mean I know what I'm doing. I might not be from here, and they might not remember me. But I will fight to my last breath." he said raising his sword.

"Die, trash. Dragon Rush!" Dragonite shouted as blue flames surrounded him as he rushed toward Kenshin.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryūtsuisen!" Kenshin shouted as they clashed with each other before standing on the opposite sides of each other. Both then fell to the ground, each completely defeated.

"Wow. That was awesome." Rainbow Dash said running to Kenshin. "Hey, you okay?"

"I think I need to head to the infirmary to heal." Kenshin said.

"I'm calling the ship down so he can heal there." Jexi said. "And Kenshin? You fought well." Jexi said as Kenshin fell unconscious. The heroes noticed the dragons gathering around Dragonite as they carried him back to the castle.

The heroes continued forth as they saw a Goron fight a Lizfalos. "Stubborn Lizard! Hey, can someone give me a hand?" it said.

"Coming!" Impa said. She rushed the Lizfalos with her blade and sliced him in half with one strike.

"How can she wield that big sword so well?" Hope asked.

"Apparently, according to the literatures, Impa has had a few incarnations as well. Most of them being members of the Sheikah Tribe." Servine said over the comm.

"Thanks, General! Hey, you guys need to clear that rock, right? There are some bombs in the mines you can use." the Goron said.

"No problem. Leave it to us." Ruby said as Link ran into the tunnel with her. At the end sat a treasure chest. It was opened to reveal the bombs.

"Great! We can use those to clear the way to the Princess!" Proxi said. Link nodded.

"You dont talk much, do you?" Ruby said. But after this was said, they heard large rocks falling. "They're trying to seal us in!" Proxi shouted.

"Oh no they won't, hold on to me!" Ruby said, link grabbing her hand. Ruby then used her Semblance to dash out of the mine.

"Gotta love Ruby's super-speed." Yang said as the monsters just sealed the cave off.

"You realize we could have just placed some bombs near the fallen rocks, right?" Proxi asked her.

"We like to change some stuff up." Ruby said as they began fighting the monsters back.

In the enemy base, the wizard all that was transpiring. "Release every soldier we have with us! We'll overwhelm them with numbers!" he cackled as more monsters appeared.

The team blasted the rock apart and met up with Zelda. "Oh! You all made it!" she said before they saw the large horde approaching them.

"Rise, any idea how we can seal them off?"

"I'm detecting some strange power nearby." Rise said using Himiko.

"The great fairy temple! Offering a prayer to her could help reduce the number of monster soldiers." Zelda said.

"First we seal them in, then we blast em down! Capture the keeps leading to the base!" Impa commanded as the soldier rushed off to do so.

"Leave the east keep to us! Someone take the central one!" a soldier said.

"I got it!" Renji said rushing into the central keep and taking out all the grunts inside.

"Nice work, Renji!" Ichigo said.

"Now hurry. I must get to the Fairy Temple." Zelda said as they began escorting her.

As they approached the Fairy fountain, they saw a large circle glowing brightly. Zelda then knelt down and began offering a prayer. "She's charged the circle. Now someone has to activate it!" a soldier shouted as Link rose his sword. Appearing out of the air was a large fairy. She laughed before working her magic. All across the battlefield, littler fairies began gathering bombs from any soldier they came across, making a giant bomb, which dropped and wiped out a good portion of the enemy soldiers.

"Woo-Hooo! There they go!" Rainbow Dash said.

In the enemy keep, the wizard grew angry. "Guess we have no choice. Unleash King Dodongo!"

The ground began to shake, as a giant lizard with red crystals appeared and started rampaging.

Fire-Breathing King Dodongo

"What the heck is that thing?!" Happy shouted.

"Whatever it is, it's headed for the allied base!" Alibaba shouted.

"We have to stop it! Give that lizard everything you got!" Jexi shouted as the soldiers and some heroes ran towards it.

"There! It's mouth opens every few seconds! Toss some bombs in it and it'll be stunned!" Vector shouted as Link did so. The beast was stunned as Link began slicing away at it. After a few turns, Link took a chance and jumped onto the beast and stabbed his sword into it. The creature roared in pain for trying to get back up, then disappeared.

"We did it! We won!" Aladdin said before a soldier arrived.

"General! Terrible news! The enemy wizard has seized the castle!" he said.

"Then that miscreant used this beast as a distraction." Leopardmon said.

"That's not all. Its Princess Zelda. She appears to be missing." he added.

"Link, we have no time to waste. You may be the next hero of Hyrule. Will you put this green tunic on and fight with us to save this world?" Impa asked before showing him said tunic. Link acknowledged, putting it on and being more familiar to the others.

"Link is back." Jexi smiled. 


	3. Side Story: Linkle's Tale Part 1

Linkle's Tale

An independent short series

by Jexi the Hunter

We open to a sunny little cottage in farm town. Inside was a young girl with blond hair, asleep before the suns rays hit her eyes. She awoke with a yawn before heading outside the doors. Outside were a couple of villagers.

"Hey, Linkle! Have you heard? Hyrule Castle was recently beset by monsters." one of them said.

"What? Really?" the girl asked.

"Princes Zelda herself is fighting, but its not doing much good. If those monsters make it here..." another of them said before the girl rushed back into her house. She opened a drawer to reveal green cloak and leather skirt as well as a golden compass. She soon came back out the door with said clothing as well as crossbows and boots with holdsters.

"Hey, what's with the getup?" a villager asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm joining the battle and stopping those monsters!" she declared before taking out her compass. "My grandmother always told me that, secretly, I was the legendary hero!"

"But everyone's grandmother says that." a villager said before she showed the compass. "See this compass? My grandma gave this to me. Its a magic compass. Proof!" she declared before running off. "Now, I'm off to protect the castle!" she shouted back.

As she ran down the road, she came to a fork in it. She ran towards the right, without noticing the sign that said the castle was to the left. The right path lead to the mysterious forest known as the Faron Woods. As she traveled across the wood, she was soon attacked by an imp in a curious mask. "Oh. That looks nice." he said before swiping the compass from the poor girl.

"Hey! Give that back!" she shouted. "If you want it so badly, try and catch me!" he dared her. "And let's make it more challenging!" he said as several monsters appeared out of thin air. Linkle was at a disadvantage before hearing some clucking. She turned to see several chickens behind her.

"My cuccos! You guys wanted to come and help me with my quest too? Well, a legendary warrior needs an army, doesn't she?" Linkle said as the cuccos moved in and began attacking the monsters along with Linkle, who fired her crossbows at the imp as he laughed and moved farther and farther away.

"You ain't getting this back so get lost!" he shouted as his fairies accompanied him. As he tried to get away from the girl, he noticed the compass soon began to glow. "Huh? What's with this stupid thing?" he asked before it shined. When it subsided, he saw the compass on the ground and three warriors standing before him. These warriors were Greninja, Sasuke and Blaziken. "What in the world? Where did these losers come from?" he shouted.

"Hmm? Strange. It appears we have been teleported here." Greninja said.

"And I think it has something to do with that mask creep." Sasuke said pointing to the imp.

"So, the legendary skull kid has come to do us harm now, and with the remaining dark powers within Majora's Mask." Blaziken said. "No matter. We shall show this foe no mercy." Blaziken said as the three moved in to fight.

Skull Kid sent his fairies to try and defend him, only to be splashed back by Greninja's water. Sasuke drew his sword and nearly sliced the imp in two, before dodging at the last second. Blaziken then joined in with a flamethrower.

"What's with you stupid jerks?! How are you all so ridiculously strong?" he shouted before Linkle appeared behind him. "There you are! Give me back my compass!" she demanded before Skull Kid picked it up and handed it over to her. "Take it! I don't want it anymore! Not after it made those...monsters appear." he said before flying off deep into the woods. Linkle then picked up the compass before looking at the three. "Wait, you came from the compass, that must mean...you were summoned to help me!" she said.

"Help you? Why would we help you?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well, I am the legendary hero of Hyrule reborn after all." she giggled.

"The legendary hero? Of this you are certain?" Greninja asked.

"Yeah! And here is my proof!" she said showing her compass off. "Its authentic. It has the Hyrulean seal." Blaziken said looking it over. "She is the hero."

"So what? We're suppose to follow her around?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Greninja said.

"Great! I'm officially making you three my generals and we will be known as Linkle's Comapny." Linkle declared as she put the compass around her neck. "Now onward! To Hyrule Castle!" she said as they marched forward. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?" Sasuke asked himself as the four and the cuccos headed right with an owl sign behind then pointing to the left.


	4. Through the Eldin Caves

After a few days after the battle of Hyrule Field, the allied forces started to make their way to the Faron Woods where it was rumored a girl with powerful magic had been sited. To better make the journey easier, they took a shortcut through the vicious Eldin Caves. Kenshin, fully recovered with help from Sakura and Wendy, was allowed to join the allied forces and began travelling with them through the caves.

"You gonna be okay, buddy?" Hope asked.

"I will be fine. I just need to take it easy." Kenshin said. "I never expected such powerful opponents of these dragons."

It wasn't long before the Dark Forces found them, and they were so near the exit, too. "There's our targets! All forces move out!" the wizard commanded as the monsters spread throughout the caves.

"Dang it! They're not making this easy!" Dan said raising his dragon blade. "We need to get out of here!"

"These caves… no matter how many we cut down, more monsters appear from them!" a soldier cried out.

"Its an ambush. They expected us to go this way." Impa said.

"I see two keeps where the monsters keep spawning from. If they are taken out, we will get rid of any reinforcements." Rise said.

"And we'll also be one step closer to the exit." Natsu said as they began plowing down any enemy in their way.

"Somebody better take those keeps! We're being pummeled!" said a soldier.

"Pit, Naruto, take one keep each!" Rise said as the two moved onward and split up. They both captured their keeps at once, thinning out the numbers of the dark forces. At the same time, Reinforcements arrived.

"Sorry we're late! We're here to help!" a soldier said as they began pressing onward, but not before someone jumped down before them.

"What the? A ninja?" Naruto said.

"I am Sheik, a member of the Sheikah Tribe." she introduced herself.

"Wait, that's impossible." Impa said.

"We dont have time to argue, let me come with you for now." Sheik said. "Besides, you'll need my help if you want to make it out of these caves."

"Okay. Let's go!" Jexi said.

It wasn't long before they came to a huge rock in the path. "Anybody pack any dynamite?" Hope asked

"Don't worry. We'll send down a Bombchu!" a Goron said. "Bring it in, boys!"

A large contraption with a mouse body and a cat head was seen rolling down the path. "Make sure no one attacks it." a goron said before several lava like creatures rose from the lava. Some were like slugs made of orange lava while others were snails with red lava and shells on their backs.

"Those are Slugma and Magcargo? But why are they here?" Hope asked.

"They must be from Dragnor. I've heard they don't have just dragons in their kingdom, but a wide assortment of troops who left their kingdoms." Servine said.

"Let's just check to see if Ignis sent them or not." Luffy said.

"Nope. Snakes right. We're from Dragnor." said a Slugma slithering by them. "Take out that junk pile!"

"You got it! Flare Blitz!"said several of the Magcargo as they charged toward the Bombchu.

"They're fire types, so that means a little water oughta cool them off." Hope said. "Juvia?" he said before seeing her pant. "The heat from this place...it's too much." she said.

"Oh, great. There goes our edge." Hope said before something hopped on and off his head. He looked up to see a fox like creature with a wooden stick. The creature smiled as it fired fireballs at the Magcargo knocking them all away.

Princess of Ignis

Braixen

"Oh! So youre the new Princess of Ignis!" Sevine said.

"Correct. My name is Braixen. Next in line for the throne. I'm here to punish these guys for ever deserting their kingdom. Hope, it's alright." she smiled.

"A pleasure to be in your presence." Hope said. "So Ignis is helping us out, too?"

"Nope! Just me, footstool." she said to Hope.

"Not the worst thing I've been called." Hope said.

"But, I'm still helping no matter what." she said using Flamethrower to push them back.

"I never thought Ignis would get in on this. I'll just do this myself!" the wizard said as the Bombchu blew up, making them progress. He then teleported to them, spiraling out of the ground and cackling at them.

Twisted Wizard

Wizzro

"So, youre the one leading these guys?" Jexi asked.

"Quite right! You have no chance against our army! We're making history here!" Wizzro cackled.

"And they say I have Ego!" Sonic said kicking him away.

"Annoying little rat! Come out my pet's!" he shouted as dark portals opened in the ground.

"Careful, that ring of his can summon Shadows!" Rise said.

"They're my shadows. My loyal pets willing to serve me." Wizzro cackled.

"Have they met anything like this? Persona!" Yu shouted, summoning Izanagi.

"Oh, those. Yeah. Boring as hell!" Wizzro laughed.

"I'll deal with him. You continue onwards." Yu said readying his sword.

The heroes continued into a Crystal cave. There, it was much cooler.

"Feel better, Juvia?" Hope asked.

"Yes. These parts of the caves are much cooler." she said stretching.

"If youre feeling better, I have a task." Sheik said. "There's a flow of lava blocking the way to the exit, we need you to cool it."

"I can also sense another one of my comrades trapped here. The Knight of Generosity, Dynastmon." Leopardmon said.

"You think if we free him, the CHS Rarity will come? They both share the same element of harmony."

"Hard to say. But, he should still be there. We must hurry to the Crystal Keep!" Leopardmon said.

The group split up, Ranma going with Juvia in case she was still weak. The others then came to the crystal keep and captured it. Seeing a large white dragon like knight defending someone. "Step away from the civilian!" he demanded as he slashed away approaching Poes.

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said as she saw who the Knight was defending. The CHS Rarity was in fact there, hiding behind Dynastmon. "Please help. Get me away from those horrid things!" she shouted.

"Hang on, Rarity! Ultimate Color Slash!" Jexi shouted slashing through the Poes with a movement of his hands.

"Dynastmon! I am glad you are safe." Leopardmon said.

"Are you? I have been travelling across this land for a while. I believe I located the creature with big yellow eyes hiding in the nearby woods." Dynastmon said.

"Glad to see you safe too, Rarity." Hope said. "But how did you get here?"

"I don't know. I remember doing some work on outfits and the next thing I know, I find myself in the woods being looked at by a child in a mask." she explained.

"The Skull Kid? He must've sent you here to free Dynastmon. You both are bearers of The Element of Generosity, after all." Naruto said.

"Also, on the way here, I saw the strangest thing, a large army of….chickens." Rarity said.

"Those must have been a pack of Cucco's." Impa said. "But it is strange. They normally reside within the villages and not in the wild."

"Regardless, I am glad this girl freed me." Dynastmon said. "I heard Kentaurosmon was in Equestria, but I never imagined him connected to an Element of Harmony."

"Speaking of which, are there ones for the other 3?" Hope asked.

"Gankoomon and Jesmon should still be roaming, as for Crusadermon, I have no clue." Dynastmon said.

"We'll figure out what Elements they are when we come to them. Right now, we need to focus on getting out of here." Hope said as more Poes began to approach.

Meanwhile, Wizzro was laughing as his shadows were overwhelming Yu and his persona. "Give up yet, child? You can't hope to beat me!"

"Maybe he just needs some support! Fire Blast!" shouted a voice as Wizzro was pushed back. Yu turned to see Braixen behind him. "Remember, you owe me for saving your life." she grinned.

"Then lets go! Come, King Frost!" Yu shouted as that persona appeared with a thud.

"A big snowman? That's who you pick to stop me?" Wizzro laughed.

"Not just any snowman. Go, freeze him and his troops!" Yu commanded as an icy breath poured from its mouth, freezing all of the shadows and Wizzro instantly.

"Urk…. maybe I misunderestimated him." Wizzro said, fading away.

"Looks like he's escaped for now. We must gather the troops and hurry to the exit." Braixen said.

Yu and Braixen met up with the other, Rarity haven been given her weapon. Thanks to her magic, the palm she was given turned into a bow studded with diamonds known as a Diamond Bow.

"That really suits you, Rarity." Twilight said.

"Thank you, Twilight darling. Now, if we could leave this place and hope to never come back." Rarity said as they began heading for the exit.

"Alright, fresh air!" Hope said.

"Let's take a rest for a bit, then head into the woods." Naruto said as he lied underneath a shady tree.

"Guess you're a permanent member of our team, Rarity. Hope you dont mind." Twilight said.

"Not at all. Besides, I have some questions to ask that little masked imp." Rarity said. 


	5. The White Sorceress

Inside the vast woods, a battle was already underway. Hylian soldiers were battling goblins as they invaded the village.

"How do these monsters even learn of this place?" a girl with a tome asked herself before another army of monsters arrived with a child in a mask leading them. "Let this be a lesson, these are my woods. People like you should just vanish." he said as his monsters went for the woman.

The girl wasn't without her defenses. She quickly opened her tome and cast a spell, sending pages of the time infused with lightning at the armies. They were brought down and she quickly lent assistance to one of her own men. Just then, the heroes arrived.

"Are you the one leading these warriors?"Impa asked her.

"I am. My name is Lana. I'm a sorceress." she introduced herself.

"Huh? It's you guys again." the boy asked.

"Skull Kid! So it really is you!" Chopper shouted.

"W-wait! I'm not attacking her! This wizard is!" Skull Kid said pointing to the right, only for them to see nothing. "I don't see...hey! My ring!" Hope shouted before seeing the Skull Kid holding his ring.

"You never change, do ya, Kiddo?" Jexi said.

"Thanks for the new toy. Want it back? Come and get me then." he said laughing as the flew through the woods.

"Impudent brat!" Both Rarity and Wiess shouted at the same time

"Trust me. He was a lot worse when Majora was actually inside the mask." Natsu said.

"He's just misled, that's all. He's not like Cia, the one who started this whole thing." Lana said.

"And I suppose you know where she is now?" Sheik asked.

"I can lead you to where she is, but first you have to help me clear out these monsters as well as capture that kid." Lana said.

"You got it." Luffy said.

"Besides, he has my Blue Lantern Ring. I can't let him get away with that." Hope said.

The group charged back to the forest and saw Wizzro's and the Skull Kid's forces fighting.

"Come on, mates! Let's have some fun with these guys!" Skull Kid laughed as his monster decimated Wizzro's forces.

"That brat is ruining this invasion! This'll teach him!" Wizzro said. Strange man eating plants then began to sprout all over the battlefield.

"Deku Baba's! Unless we get rid of those, we won't have a chance with dealing with both forces." Impa said.

"Only way those things are coming down is with a swift arrow to their stalks." Lana said.

"I might be able to handle that." Rarity said holding up her bow. She shot an arrow into one of them, killing it instantly.

"Let me in on this!" Lucy said going for a key, only to find them gone. "What happened to my keys?" she asked before seeing them in the Skull Kids hands.

"Oh, he did not just swipe those!"

"I can take anything I want! It's my forest after all!" he declared. "Well, almost anything." he said remembering a recent encounter.

"That kid thinks everything's a joke! What else did he steal?" Rarity asked.

"I do have these things." he said holding out a straw hat, a scarf, a headband with a leaf and several vials of dust.

"Ack! How does he keep doing that?" Weiss shouted noticing the dust she had with her was gone.

"That mask." Jexi said. "Some of Majora's power could still be lingering within the mask."

"Why do you guys have to suck the joy outta everything? I just wanna have a party!" Skull Kid. "And the main game is taking the most treasured item currently on the other person."

"Oooh, is that some kinda party game?" said a new voice. Skull Kid turned to see none other than Pinkie Pie right behind him.

"What the? Where'd you come from?" he asked in shock, almost dropping everything he took.

"That's Pinke for ya. Showing up when you least expect it." Rainbow said.

"Hi guys! Did you know about the mystery portals that just open when you least expect it? Fun right?" Pinkie said.

"Hello there, pink one. Is someone by the name of Jesmon with you?" Dynasmon asked.

"Fraid not. I was by myself when I got here." she explained. "But, now we can have fun with this guy here." she said wrapping an arm around the Skull Kid.

"Get off me! Tatl! Tael! Help!" he shouted as two fairies flew in and began pushing Pinkie away.

"Alright, almost…. hey wait… it's them!" Tael said flying to the heroes.

"Tael! Come on! We need to get this weirdo away from the Skull Kid!" Tatl scolded him.

"I cant! They're here right now. We need to get Skull Kid to his senses, he's been acting strange lately." Tael said.

"Its gotta be the mask. If we can pull that thing off, he might go back to normal." Jexi said.

"You gotta catch me first!" Skull Kid said disappearing. Pinkie, however, dropped down and carried all the items he took.

"Here. I think you guys need these. And while you have fun with these guys, I'm gonna go play with Skullsy some more." she said before dashing off.

"Think she'll get the mask off him?" Hope asked.

"It's a fifty fifty chance." Twilight said.

"Both Pinkies are unpredictable, but since ours is from CHS, it's even more unpredictable." Rarity said. "But now that we have everything back, we can give it to these horrid monsters."

"Let's get everyone back to the Deku Tree first." Impa said.

At the tree, stood a tall figure. It was a monkey with red and orange fur, fire on the top of his head and a long tail. "All right. So they think they can mess with Dragnor, think again. Let's see how well they do without their precious tree." he said before setting the Deku Tree on fire.

"Ack! Who set that on fire?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm glad you asked." said the monkey presenting himself. "It's been quite some time heroes."

"Monferno!" everyone said.

"Actually, it's Infernape now, a proud general of Dragnor." he bragged.

"How is it you keep evolving everytime we see you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm glad you ask. Call it a chance to become more and more powerful. Powerful enough to reclaim my throne back in Ignis." he said. "Well, ta-ta!" he said before dashing off.

"Now what? The deku tree is this Allied Base!" Gray shouted. "If it goes up in flames, we're screwed."

"Wait a minute… I feel the presence of the Great Fairy! She can help us out!" Proxi said.

"That's right. We can pray for rain and we'll be able to save the tree." Aladdin said.

"Not only that, but Jesmon is likely sealed up in those closed doors. The Knight of Laughter may be here yet!" Leopardmon said.

"Let's go! We've got a tree to save!" Happy shouted as they began heading for the temple.

"Jesmon! Are you in there? Open up!" Dynasmon shouted as they opened the doors. However, the only things inside were the magic circle, a family of cuccos and Pinkie with a cornered Skull Kid.

"Let me guess, you won his game?" Rarity asked seeing the Skull Kid shaking.

"Please help. She scares me." Skull Kid whispered.

"Take that mask off and you won't be scared by our Big Guns." Hope said.

"Deal!" Skull Kid said as he removed the mask and tossed it to the heroes.

"One more question, have you seen a guy named Jesmon?"

"No. I haven't seen anyone like that. I've only seen a few people pass the woods recently. The snob over there, a man in a white cape and clogs with a small dog like creature, a girl with a green hood and compass and three monsters: a ninja frog, a fighting chicken and a boy dressed like a samurai." Skull Kid said. "That's all I know, I promise!"

"Well if Jesmon isn't here, then where could he be?" Dynasmon asked.

"White cape and clogs? That describes Gankoomon. Jesmon was his student. He might know where he is." Leopardmon said.

"Not only that, but he's the Knight of Honesty." Twilight said. "Which means CHS Applejack cant be far behind him."

"But a ninja frog, that sounds a lot like Greninja." Jexi said.

"And that chicken sounds like Blaziken, and the samurai boy has me drawing a blank." Yumi said as Naruto approached the Skull Kid.

"Tell me, what did his eyes look like?" Naruto said.

"Uh, well they were blood red, and these symbols were on them that resembled a dot with three swirls coming towards it." Skull Kid said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "He's here!"

"Uh, guys? Tree on fire, wanna put it out?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh, right." Twilight said as she began offering a prayer to the great fairy. The circle then glowed brightly as Link rose his sword. Appearing before them was the great fairy herself. She laughed as she began working her magic. Several fairies began to fly out and gather small clouds, forming a large one that soon began to pour rain.

"Yes! Thank you, Great Fairy!" Morgiana said as the fairy vanished.

"Now let's take the fight to Wizzro and end this!" Impa shouted.

"I'm afraid that will not be happening." said a new voice. They turned to see a green lizard with a fern tail and six yellow balls on his back.

Dragnor General

Sceptile

"One of yours, Servine?" Hope asked.

"His name is Sceptile. He was actually born in Dragnor. He's not a dragon type but can become one through mega evolution." Servine explained.

"And guess what's in my hand right now?" Sceptile asked holding out his stone. "This is going to be a good pleasure for me. You see, I have the advantage here in the forest."

"Okay, so who's taking this one?" Hope said.

"Leave it to me." said Zoro as he approached Sceptile.

"So, the three-sword style man?" Sceptile asked. "You took down two strong generals. That is no easy feat. I'm not gonna underestimate you, rather go all out from the start! Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" he shouted slamming the stone into his chest.

An orb then surrounded him and cracked before revealing him larger with a pointier tail and orange balls instead of yellow. He roared as he prepared his now sharper leaves.

"Go get that wizard, I got this." Zoro said tying his bandana around his head.

"So, you plan to get serious as well. But it won't matter. Leaf Blade!" Sceptile shouted as his leaves glowed bright as he rushed Zoro.

"Blue Dragon Mark: Running Water!" Zoro shouted as his blades gathered in an aura of a dragon.

"I see. So this is the power of the three sword style. Most interesting. And a privilege to see it first hand." Sceptile said as their attacks clashed.

"You're good." Zoro said. "Show me more."

"You flatter me, but sadly I am only third best in the kingdom." he said as they jumped back.

The other heroes reached Wizzro just as he was leaving. "Sorry, but you won't get me! Have fun playing with Gohma!"

Ghoma roared as it crashed down between them. It's one eye staring into them.

Arthropod Cyclops Monster

Gohma

"How utterly revolting!" Rarity said.

"I'll be glad once we get rid of this stupid spider." Weiss said raising her sword.

The heroes attacked Gohma with no result.

"No use. That things got armor to protect it and some sort of armor over its eye." Gajeel said.

Just when it seemed all hope was lost, a figure jumped over them. "Leaf Blade!" it called out as a sword appeared on its head and slashed away the shield over Gohma's eye. Before them stood a green quadrupole creature with two long side horns on its head.

Protector of the Forest

Virizion

"Why is one of the Swords of Justice here?" Servine asked.

"The Swords of Justice? The most legendary figures in the kingdoms?" Hope asked.

"I'm here because I could hear the forest crying." Virizion said.

"Glad youre here. Mind giving us a hand with this whole war when we're done?" Jexi asked.

"I was dragged into this when he decided to attack my forest." Virizion said. "Of course I'll join you."

"Great! One more for our army!" Wendy cheered.

"Now aim for Gohma's eye after it fires its laser!" Virizion shouted as Gohma began firing at them.

"Rarity, nail it!" Hope said.

"With pleasure." she said drawing an arrow and firing it. It pierced right through Gohma's eye, causing great pain as it flopped on its back.

"Aha! Is this our chance?" Chie asked.

"Most certainly." Virizion said as she rushed in. "Sacred Sword!" she shouted as the sword formed on top of her head, which she used to slice off Gohma's legs. Link charged in after that, stabbing it's eye with his sword, defeating it.

"Great job, everyone! That's a solid win for us!" Lana said.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Sceptile were battling away, not noticing the fight was over.

"You have earned my respect swordsman. How about we make a little bet?" Sceptile suggested.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"Whoever lands the winning blow will have the loser join their side. If I beat you, you join Dragnor as a soldier, if you win, I join the allied forces."Sceptile said.

"Guess this all ends with one strike." Zoro said.

"It certainly does." Sceptile said. "Lucky for me, I've been gathering tons of sunlight from the forest. Enough for my ultimate move." he said as he opened his mouth. "Solarbeam!"

"Unlucky for you, I can cut right through that." Zoro said slicing through the beam with pure strength alone. "Purgatory Onigiri!"Zoro shouted slicing through Sceptile. Sceptile then reverted to normal as he fell to the ground.

"Ugh, I lose." Sceptile said. Servine then came up to him.

"Sceptile, as of this moment, consider yourself a general where you rightfully belong, in Greenleaf." Servine said. "And one day, when I step down as king, that slot is wide open for you."

"Hmm. I appreciate the pity you give me." he said getting up.

"Now one question, where is everybody?" Zoro asked.

"It seems our battle was so intense, we didn't notice the battle outside ending." Sceptile said.

"It did. We won while you guys fought." Servine said. "Now rest up, the both of you. We will lay siege to the Valley of Seers, where the commander of this monster army resides tomorrow." 


	6. The Valley of Seers

The valley of seers, where the true leader lies in wait. On top of a mountain lies the dark Sorceress, Cia, as she produces more dark troops from her magic. Volga is at her side, watching it all unfold before his eyes. Next to her was a serpent like creature with large jaws and many sets of teeth and a long tail. "So, it seems our enemies have decided to finally show themselves." he said.

Great Demon Lord of Envy

Leviamon

"They have indeed. But they're far too late to stop what's already in progress." Cia grinned as she began summoning several monsters.

"I've heard so much about these heroes." Leviamon said. "They've even managed to slay four of my fellow demon lords. Not an easy feat to accomplish." he said. "Guess I cant help…. but be jealous."

"Well, don't feel that way for long. The real show will be beginning very shortly. But, we need a little time." Cia said as her troops advanced.

Down below, the heroes charged onto the battlefield.

"I can feel the presence of a Demon Lord. Seems Cia isn't alone in this." Jexi said. "He's up there." Jexi said pointing to the top of the temple.

"Leviamon. That serpent should have never crawled out of his hole." Dynasmon said.

"He is the Demon Lord of Envy, so he has to do what he does best. He expels a special mist from his nostrils and controls people using their jealously." Leopardmon said.

"Guess it's a good thing I brought these." Tails said bringing out some pills. "These are capsules designed to purify the air inside us so we aren't affected by the mist."

"That won't work." Leopardmon said. "The mist doesn't affect people like that, it does it through sight."

"These guys really know how to confuse somebody." Natsu said.

"Too bad you all won't last long." said a voice as they turned to see a creepy shadow moving across the ground. Then something began to rise from it.

Former Spectra General

Gengar

"We meet again, huh losers?" he said.

"Tough talk from someone who lost his mega stone and to Hinata." Hope said.

"Don't remind me! I'm on the winning side this time. I'm with the Dark Forces now. So is another familiar face." Gengar grinned as a small creature came from behind the rocks

Archdjinn of Rings

Hoopa

"Hoopa too?" Hope asked.

"You!" Eren shouted.

"Nice seeing ya again, titan boy. Hoopapapa!" Hoopa laughed.

"Titan boy? What does that mean?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, I forgot to mention this, but when I analyzed Eren's blood, It turns out he has the ability to turn into one of those… things." Tails said.

"No duh. Why did you think I pulled him out of his world back in Mosinnia?" Hoopa asked.

"You misunderstand Eren. He isn't a raging monster." Hope said.

"All I want is to get my bottle back. Luckily, Cia has promised to reveal the location if I help her win against Hyrule. Where do you think all these extra monsters keep coming from? Hoopapapa!" Hoopa laughed.

"We'd love to catch up, but you guys have monsters to fight. Good luck getting up to us. Well, later." Gengar said sinking into the ground.

"And just to make things even more challenging!" Hoopa said tossing a ring into the sky. Out of it came a large humanoid monster that towered over them.

"Let me guess… that's a titan?" Usopp asked shaking in his boots.

"Yep! I find them very helpful when clearing out a town." Hoopa said before he flew off.

"It's on!" they shouted as they ran back into battle.

"Okay guys, what's the game plan?" Yosuke asked.

"We need to get rid of the titan first. It's a major threat to our forces." Eren said.

"From my extensive knowledge, the weak point of one of them is on the back of their necks. That's why Eren and his friends have that gear of theirs." Servine said.

"Yeah. I need to kill it before it hurts anyone." Eren said as he dashed off towards the titan.

"Someone go with him so that he doesn't go Titan!" Hope shouted.

"These monsters seem like a challenge. I will go with him." Erza said running after him.

"Now for the main of Objective. If we capture the east and west ruin keeps, we'll get a good foothold on the way to the top." Impa said.

"But we also need to be aware of the Gibdos roaming near each of the keeps." Lana said. "Those are undead warriors that have the power of ice."

"Impa and I will take the east. That leaves the west to Link and Lana. The rest of you need to deal with any forces calling for reinforcements." Sheik said.

"Got it. Get rid of any messengers. No biggie." Rainbow said.

"Sorry, Sheik, but i have my own plan of attack. I'm still uneasy placing my trust in you." Naruto said. "Anyone who wears a mask seems a mystery to me."

"I agree. Come, Naruto." Impa said as they took off.

"They'll be fine. Let's do what we were assigned. Kenshin, you go with Sheik instead." Hope said. "You need to get into the temple somehow. We need an alternate route since the main stairs are broken."

"Understood. Unlike Naruto, I know an ally when I see one." Kenshin said.

"Uh-oh!" Rise said. "I just got a visual. Volga's heading his way down here."

"The dragon knight? We're not going to last long against his strength!" a soldier said.

"Rise, where's he headed?" Yu said.

"Looks like he's going straight. He's leading an assault on where we currently are." Rise said. "At the rate he's going, he'll run right into Impa and Naruto."

"Cant be helped. Someone help them out." Jexi said.

"I got this! I still need to finish what I started with that guy." Natsu said.

"No Natsu, he's the same element as you. Wendy, you go. I think you need to prove yourself to Volga as a Sky Dragon Slayer." Hope said.

"But, Volga's a lot stronger than I am. I won't last a minute against him." Wendy said.

"If it comes down to it, use your support magic, but I think Volga's main weakness is wind. That's why he went for you the first time." Hope said. "Wendy, you need to go get him. If you don't, we'll lose the battle."

"Okay, I'll try." Wendy said. She then took off to Volga's position and saw him, Impa and Naruto battling away.

"The child? I was hoping for a better opponent than you." Volga said raising his spear.

"Let's see if Hope was right." Wendy said getting ready for a Counterattack. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" she shouted. Her signature blast of wind hit Volga dead on, knocking him into a stone pillar. "Hmm. A wind dragon, huh? Not very powerful of an attacker." he said getting back up.

"Still, wind is my weakness. But you'll have to do better than that."

"Try this then!" Naruto said having his clones create a shuriken like construct. "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"

"Pathetic." Volga said as he sliced the construct in half. "The girl is better at wind than you are." He said before launching a fireball at Naruto.

"Shield!" shouted a voice as a spirit like creature blocked the attack.

"Hmm?" Volga asked before seeing a man with a white cape, clogs and a visor approach.

"I find it disgusting, that a grown man would take out his rage on children." he said

Knight of Honesty

Gankoomon

"So youre… Gankoomon." Volga said.

"Indeed. I've been travelling across these lands for some time now. I've seen the turmoil you've put several villages through. It ends here!" he shouted as the spirit creature went into him, lowering himself up.

"Hey, you need to get in there too." said another voice. Wendy turned to see Applejack trying to move a small dog like creature.

"You're a knight in training, right? So help your teacher." she said.

"But...he's so scary." the creature said.

"Hey, youre his student. Youre gonna inherit his power and be like me. I'm the Element o' Honesty, so I know when someone can truly help. Ain't that right, Wendy?" Applejack asked.

"Right! You need to help!" Wendy shouted.

"All right." the creature said. "Don't worry master! Huckmon is coming to save you!" Huckmon said as he ran at Volga, only to be knocked away.

"How pathetic. Your student is nothing but a weakling, like that child." Volga said.

"How dare you say such a thing." Gankoomon said pulling back his glowing fist. "Fist of the King of Honesty!" he shouted landing a direct hit to Volga.

"Wendy, hit em' now!" Applejack said.

"I don't think I need to." Wendy said, watching as Volga fell to the ground.

"This isn't over!" he said before flying off of the battlefield. Impa suddenly saw this and charged to the east keep.

"Now's the time to Strike!" Impa said striking enemies.

"Let's meet back up with the others. I know a few people who'll be glad to see you two." Naruto said.

"If only it were a time to be glad." Gankoomon said. The others then met up with the rest of the team, CHS Applejack and Gankoomon getting a warm welcome from their respective comrades.

"So AJ, did that Skull Kid send you here too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Skull what? No, I just wound up in some farm a few miles back." Applejack said.

"We haven't seen Jesmon yet either." Twilight said as Applejack looked down.

"You have actually. Huckmon...is Jesmon."

"He's what?" everyone shouted

"It happened a couple of days ago. I saw those two giving it their all against some guy with big yellow eyes. He fired a deadly attack at Gankoomon, but Jesmon blocked it, becoming that in the process. He doesn't even remember who he is." Applejack said.

"Majora probably did that to him. That bastard is getting more reckless everyday." Jexi said.

"It won't be long before he tries making a move like that against all of the knights." Hope said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you all have business here, yes?" Gankoomon asked. "My students problems are mine to deal with. You need to pursue Leviamon to the top of the temple."

"Gankoomon, with all due respect, you should come with us." Soul said.

"I cannot. I must protect my student." he said looking at Huckmon as he played with a nearby rock.

"That dont mean I'm with ya all the way." Applejack said grabbing a Palm. Her magic changed it into a Club with aspects of an apple tree.

"An Apple Club! Or a Tree Club!" Pit said. "Not sure what to call it in this case."

"Applejack, youre familiar with Apples, so you name it." Hope said.

"Gladly, think Bloomberg Club ought to work just fine." Applejack said.

"We better hurry and get in there." Yang said seeing a large horde of monsters approaching.

The battle resumed, the forces fighting with all their strength. They saw the path to the temple blocked off by vines.

"There must be a way to get rid of all of them." Aladdin said.

"There's a special boomerang that can cut down almost anything." Lana said. "But it's behind those vines."

"Then let's find another way in. If we build a bridge in the east, then we could get to the other path no problem." Vector said.

"I'll get an engineer right on it." Lana said. It was called right away to their position.

"I'm from the Hyrule Engineering Corps.! Bridges are my Specialty!" he said. "You guys gotta protect me while I advance to where we need the bridge."

The heroes began to protect the engineer as he made his way over to the east side. They eventually made it and the bridge was complete.

"That should do it. I'm pulling out now." the engineer said as he retreated.

Sonic rushed over to the chest and grabbed the boomerang, throwing it at the vines to make them retreat. The titan then crashed into the ground below the steps, Eren and Erza standing triumphant over it.

"What kept ya?" Sonic asked.

"The titan was a bit more trouble than I care to admit." Erza said.

Up on the top, the four villains watched. "I didn't think they'd stop the titan I summoned so easily." Hoopa said.

"And here they come now. I get to see them with my own eyes." Leviamon said as the heroes entered the summit room.

"Leviamon! Your life ends here!" Dynasmon shouted.

"Is that right? We'll see about that. Bitter World!" Leviamon shouted as the rainbow mist poured from his nostrils.

"Oh, great. Here it comes, guys!" Yosuke said as the heroes braced themselves. But before it could even hit, a pair of slashes cut right through the mist. Before the heroes stood two creatures. One with green blade like arms and another with gray and red armor and cutters on his arms.

Former Knight of Illusio

Gallade

Former Knight of Yaksha

Bisharp

"Halt, monster! In the name of the order of the two knights!" the two shouted.

"Gallade? It's been awhile!" Zoro said.

"I'm sorry, but you mistake me for another, stupid swordsman. I have never met you before!" Gallade said.

"Oh, good. I was hoping Pawniard didnt evolve. How come we never saw you when Yaksha invaded CHS?" Jexi asked.

"I'm afraid I was already banished by that time...for accidentally destroying a priceless bust." Bisharp said.

"But, we formed our order in order to achieve glory and one day return to our respected kingdoms as heroes!" Gallade said.

"Thats major loyalty right there." Rainbow Dash said.

"When we heard of the demon lords, we learned of our way to rise back to glory!" Bisharp said.

"So we intend to slay it and bring its head back as a prize." Gallade said.

"How brave." Cia said. "But how about you deal with this before ever touching one of us?"

She blasted the ground with dark magic. A second later, a Giant man-eating plant with four heads came out of the ground.

Poisonous Tree

Manhandla

"Vile witch! Unleashing a monstrous beast when the battle is nearly over!" Gallade called out.

"We will slay it before dealing with the demon lord!" Bisharp declared as the two ran down the steps.

"Whenever it turns green, throw the boomerang at it to stun it!" Lana called out to the two as they soon approached the monster.

"Foul beast! Prepare to meet your end!" Gallade called out. He did exactly what lana said, and soon enough, Manhandla was cut to shreds.

"Alright Cia, now be easy on us and surrender." Lana said.

"I don't think so. Preparations are already complete." Cia smiled. A magic circle was produced as Link and Sheik's hands glowed. The Triforce of Wisdom and Courage were ripped from them, joining Cia with her own Triforce of Power.

"Hope you didn't get attached to this world, cause it's going through a major change as of this moment." Cia smiled raising her staff up.

Three portals appeared in the sky, opening riffs to the multiple timelines in the dimension. Out of them came three red orbs. One rift created an enormous mountain that towered over the already existing mountains, the second created a vast field that was blanketed in a veil of darkness and the third created a floating city in the sky.

"Three of his spirit fragments are now mine, as is the Triforce. I only need one more before he can fully awake." Cia grinned.

"We'll see you again, heroes. You better not disappoint my Jealousy of you." Leviamon said as the four vanished into darkness.

"This is bad. Cia has opened three portals to this dimensions alternate timelines, and each one has one of those Gates." Lana said.

"Yes. She opened a portal to three different time eras: the Hero of Time, the Hero of Twilight, and the Hero of Light." Servine said.

"Guess this means we're splitting up. Impa and Shiek, you go to the Hero of Time era, Lana can go to the hero of Twilight era and Link will go to the Hero of Light era." Hope said. "And that means we'll be splitting up, too. Cana, do your thing."

"Right. It will take a few minutes before we have all the teams." Cana said. She then threw her cards at the feet of each group. After a while, Impa picked up her's first.

"Going with me and Sheik will be...Knuckles, Ulrich, Zoro, Erza, Alibaba, Death the Kid, Kenshin and Hiei." Impa said.

"Now I guess I'll pick up my teams." Lana said getting her cards. "I have Lucy, Nami, Sakura, Morgiana, Yumi, Twilight, Aelita, Weiss, Blake, Maka and Robin."

"I'll speak for Link on behalf of his members." Proxi said as Link got his. "Let's see, oooh! We got some good ones, Link! Kirito, Eren, Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, Ichigo, Jexi, Pit, Hope, Black Star, Yang and Ruby!"

"The rest of us will stay with some of the troops left behind and support you as best we can." Rise said.

"Any guys that come our way will be pummeled. Just make sure you all come back alive." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's do the other heroes proud and protect the era they risked their own lives to protect." Hope said.

"For Hyrule!" they all cheered as they began to split up. 


	7. Team Crusaders Adventure Part 1

We open to a group of five familiar characters as they rode their ship across from world to world.

"The sturdiest of shields! I am Bastiodon!"

"The sharpest of blades! I am Pawniard!"

"The mightiest of dragons! I am Fraxure!"

"The coldest of women! I am Snorunt!"

"And the brains behind the operation! I am Krokorok!"

"And together, We are Team Crusader!" they declared to themselves.

"Perfect! Another successful motto practice!" Krokorok said as he laughed.

"You realize these practices aren't productive." Pawniard said. "We are still broke even after working to discover the Azran Civilization with the heroes."

"We better get money fast or we'll have to get real jobs." Snorunt said as they began to descend on a nearby world. It was there they saw a large purple wave spread across the land. They looked below to see an large island mass appear with water surrounding it. "Looks like a big island." Fraxure said. "Big island means lots of people, lots of people equal lots of money!" Krokorok said. "We must go there and protect the money, i mean people." Krokorok said as the ship rushed to said island.

As soon as the five arrived on said island, they looked upon it to see it overrun with monsters and people running. "Sweet! Looks like we can make out like bandits in a place like this." Krokorok said as they rushed into battle.

As the group battles the monsters, they soon came across a young girl who was firing water bullets as well as cutting them with a small daggar. "Get out of my way, ya scurvy dogs!" she shouted as she fought off the monsters. "Looks like the little girl could use some help. Stone Edge!" Krokorok cried out as the stones pierced the small imp like monsters.

"Wow. You ain't bad. First time a pirate like me's been saved by a couple of landlubbers." she said.

"You're a pirate?" Krokorok asked her.

"Sure am. Names Tetra. How about we make a deal? There's this Boss Blin hiding in the Forsaken Fortress and I want him gone. Get rid of him and I'll make it worth your while." she said with a wink.

"Okay, team! You heard the pirate! Into the fortress!" Krokorok commanded as they began marching into the fortress, fighting off the little imps that got in their way, until they came across a large imp like creature wearing silver armor. "So, these the chumps blocking out our domination over the Great Sea as well as the new land before us?" the Boss Blin said. "Now I have no choice but to show you my full force!" he said as the imps rushed the five. "Guillotine!" Pawniard shouted slicing through the imps with ease. "Attract!" Snorunt said giving a wink as all the male soldiers became attracted to her. "Ice Beam!" she shouted, freezing them all in their tracks.

"Outrage!" Fraxure shouted as he beat up any soldier in his way.

"Giga Impact!" Bastiodon said as he mowed down any of them in his way.

"But..how is this possible? My soldiers being easily toppled by only five warriors?" Boss Blin said before Krokorok stood before him. "Yeah, well, you guys are nothing but wimps." Krokorok said before delivering a Thunder Fang attack on him.

After the fight, the soldiers and Boss Blin were tied up as the five left with proud looks on their faces. "Well, we saved the town, beat the bad guys, all that's left is to collect the reward from the pirates captain." Kroorok said.

"Quick question: is this pirate captain blond with a gun and dagger?" Pawniard asked.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Krokorok asked.

"She's being kidnapped right now." Pawniard pointed out.

"What!?" they said as they saw a large bird like monster flying away with Tetra in its claws. "Damn, dirty bird! You interfered with our reward for the first and only time!" Krokorok shouted as they followed after the bird on foot.


	8. Battle of Death Mountain

It hadn't been long after the groups had split off from each other and gone their separate ways. Impa's team was trudging up the mountain in order to find the portal there.

"Not only am I leading this regiment, but I also have the strongest fighters of each dimension. You all have good reputations." Impa said.

"Yeah. We know." Zoro said. "Just better hope we actually get to fight someone."

"Still, I dont understand why Hope wanted you to come with us." Impa said to Sheik. "In all my years, I have never heard of anyone bearing that name in my Sheikah tribe."

"What exactly are you trying to imply?" Sheik asked.

Just then, a fairy drifted down. "Hey! Listen! We've got trouble up on Death Mountain!" she shouted. "The gorons have gone mad! Their chieftain just locked up the Zora Princess, Ruto!"

"Gorons? You mean those weird creatures that can roll up into cool balls?" Patty asked.

"Yes. We're familiar with them. They have overwhelming strength. But I always thought they were peaceful." Erza said.

"Tell that to them." Liz said as dozens of them rolled down the mountain side.

"Move!" Alibaba shouted as they moved out of the way. "Okay. Apparently peace is not a word in their vocabulary."

"Let's get to it!" Impa said as the army began to engage the entire Goron Tribe.

"Just try and get up to our base! Take another step, and we'll flatten you with Giant Boulders!" a goron said as they started launching boulders at the troops.

"Yeah! You'll never touch our brother or the general with him." a goron shouted.

"Servine told us the one who was the Goron Chieftain here was Darunia. Is he strong?" Erza asked.

"You joking? Darunia is the chieftain, the strongest out of all of us!" a goron shouted. "We also have one of the generals from Dragnor with us, and you'll never beat him or the lieutenant he brought."

"In order to maintain dominance over them, we must capture each of the keeps launching boulders." Sheik said.

"I recommend capturing them both, in order to have a symmetrical advantage." Kid said.

"That's the same thing Sheik just told us." Alibaba pointed out.

"I just wanted to say it so you all would get the idea." Kid said. "Now, shall we handle this quickly?" Kid asked as each of them divided up and ran up a different hillside. The keeps were captured at the same exact time, to Kid's delight.

"All right, youre dealing with me now!" Said a new voice as the Dragnor general rose from the ground with his teeth bared.

Dragnor General

Garchomp

"So youre a Garchomp. They say you can mega evolve." Sheik said.

"Yes. I actually have my Gible and Gabite digging through the mountain looking for it right now." Garchomp said. "But until they find it, I'll have to fight you as is."

"Kid, he looks like he's perfect in symmetry, and we all know you cant fight people like that. Unless you see any flaws." Ulrich said.

"He's...absolutely flawless!" Kid said looking at him. "Just look at his body! No extra appendages, a perfect fighting pose, even his teeth are perfect. I can't destroy such a perfect being." he said.

"Well, guess Kid's out. Between all of us, Erza and Zoro are the strongest ones here." Liz said.

"Yes, but those two went up the other hill, right?" Garchomp asked. "Besides, my lieutenant is waiting for them as we speak."

"Guess I'll take you on. I never got a general on my list of achievements yet." Ulrich said drawing his blades.

"Ah. So I get one of the Lyoko gang, huh? This is gonna be fun for me. Dragon Rush!" Garchomp shouted rushing at him straight away. Ulrich tried to block it, only to be blown back by the force of the attack.

"Is that your best? I thought the Lyoko warriors were actually strong warriors. But I guess the rumors that my lieutenant told me were just that. Rumors!" Garchomp shouted before lunging at him once more.

"Wanna bet?" Ulrich said dashing at him. He evaded Garchomp's blow this time, stabbing him with his katanas, only to find them breaking on impact.

"Oh, did you not know? I have the roughest skin in all of the kingdom. Swords like those won't even pierce it!" Garchomp said.

"Guess I need a bit more edge. Hiei! Throw me your katana!"

"No. Asking help of others is a sign of weakness. You got into the fight, only you can get out." Hiei said.

"He's right! Now, die!" Garchomp shouted with his mouth wide open, ready to take a bite.

"Rock Smash!" shouted a voice as something rammed into Garchomp, sending him into a wall. "We'll, never expected such a young kid like you going against a dragon like that."

The group saw a four legged creature with two pointed horns and a rocky exterior.

Mountain Conqueror

Terrakion

"You're one of those Swords of Justice, right? Virizion is already with us." Ulrich asked.

"I don't really care about that right now. But right now, I only care about conquering Death Mountain." Terrakion laughed.

"What is with this guy?" Alibaba asked himself. "I'm getting this strong vibe from him, but it's like he only cares about mountains."

"Now, get out of my way, little lizard and I won't have to get rough." Terrakion laughed.

"Oh, it'll get rough alright. Look what I found!" Garchomp said holding his Mega Stone. "Thanks for the warm up, but now it's time to…" he said before receiving a call. "Garchomp, report back to the temporary base." said a voice over the comm.

"What? But I was just about to demolish these losers!" he complained.

"NOW!"

"Ugh! Looks like our fights gonna have to wait." Garchomp said going into the ground and digging away. "But my Lieutenant should still be here. He's gonna make mincemeat outta your friends!"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happ…" Ulrich said before seeing a person in glowing armor carrying a knocked out Erza and Zoro. "This...can't be real."

Soldier from Parts Unknown

?

"And this was supposed to be the Queen of the Fairies and Pirate hunter i fought just now?" said a distorted voice. "It's pathetic." they said before tossing them aside. "Now, enjoy being crushed by Darunia." they said before rocketing off.

"Zoro! Erza!" they shouted running up to them.

"They seem to have suffered a good amount of electrical damage." Sheik said. "We need to get them back to the base camp."

The heroes retreated where Terrakion had also joined them. "I can't belive two of our strongest fighters got wiped out." Alibaba said.

"Just who was that jerk and how did they do it so quickly?" Ulrich asked himself.

Terrakion then came up to them. "Come on! You two aren't done yet! You conquered mountains of your own! A little shock isn't gonna beat ya now." Terrakion encouraged them.

"It's no use. They can't hear you. They may not be able to fight, but we can support them." Kid said. "We'll take...the fight to Darunia himself."

"Agreed. We need to hurry though." Alibaba said as the group left, leaving the two injured by themselves, both of them smiling. "Gotta admit, it's gonna be hard fooling them like this." Zoro said.

"I know. But we need to go along with his plan, if we want to beat the Dark Forces." Erza said.

The group continued onward up the mountain, until they had reached the inner chambers of the Goron City.

"So, you come to challenge us? Well, I'll give you a fight you won't forget!" said a large goron who carried a large hammer.

Goron Chieftain

Darunia

"We cant lose here. The honor of our friends is at stake." Kenshin said.

"Agreed. And to uphold that honor, we must take down the leader of this army." Hiei said.

"You think you weaklings can beat a Goron chieftain? I'd like to see you try!" Darunia said jumping into the air and bringing down his hammer, shaking the whole ground.

"Time for me to redeem myself." Hiei said removing his bandages on his head. It was revealed he had a third eye.

"Huh? Never noticed that before." Ulrich said.

"A third eye? Why did you have something like that bandaged up?" Alibaba asked him.

"This is the Jagan eye, and its power isn't to be taken lightly. I held back against Daemon, now you'll see what I'm really made of." Hiei said. He then began to move at lightning speed, dashing around Darunia like a blur.

"Ha! He's full of surprises huh? Well so am I!" Darunia called out as he slammed his hammer into the ground, making lava come out of the impact mark.

"So strong!" Patty said with excitement.

"He's wielding a magic hammer." Sheik said. "It's a weapon that allows the user to channel their power into blunt force. For Darunia, it's his strength as a goron as well as his real history. For you see, in this era, he's the Sage of Fire."

"Fire, huh?" Hiei said unharmed. "That's nothing. I'll show you real flames." He then unraveled more bandages on his arms, revealing a Black Dragon tattoo.

"What's that?" Darunia said.

"I dont remember how those go back on, but I have seen the result of what happens when he unleashes that power." Kenshin said. "We need to get out of the way!"

"Good idea, he looks like he's about to let loose!" Liz said.

"Feel the wrath of the Black Dragon!" Hiei shouted as the tattoo became a large black dragon, aimed right at Darunia. It passed right over him and hit a Poe that had somehow been invisible behind Darunia. The poe screeched as it was burned away. When the fires died down, Hiei was surprised to see Darunia unharmed. Darunia then began looking around

"Huh? What the heck was I doing?" he asked scratching his head.

"I think what was happening is that he was under that Big Poe's control." Impa said.

"Can someone please explain what I was doing? I don't remember a thing?" Darunia asked.

"Long story short, you got controlled and were forced to kidnap Princess Ruto and attack us." Alibaba said.

"What? I really did that? It must have been because of that visitor. I swear, I'm gonna make you pay, Zelda!" he called out.

"Zelda?" everyone said in shock.

"Yeah. She claimed to be a princess from Hyrule Castle. She had long blond hair and carried a rapier." Darunia said.

"Zelda would never do such a thing. She must be a fake." Impa said.

"Sirs!" shouted a hylian soldier. "I've come to report that Erza Scarlet and Roronoa Zoro are both missing!"

"They were faking being unconscious?" Knuckles asked

"We also found this note." he said handing them a note.

"If you wanna find your friends, meet me and Zelda's Army at the Water Temple near Lake Hylia. Signed, Motor." Ulrich read.

"Who's this Motor fellow?" Darunia said.

"If I had to guess, its the name of the lieutenant who took them down." Kid said.

"Then let me join you! My brothers and I have a score to settle with the Dark Forces!" Darunia said.

"Count me in as well." Said Terrakion. "Now that I've conquered Death Mountain, I got loads of free time before I move on to the next one." he laughed.

"I found Ruto!" Liz said as she came out with a blue female Zora.

"It took you guys long enough! Now tell me, which one of you is carrying me back to the lake?" she asked the group.

"Youre coming too?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course, as the sage of Water and the princess of the Zora, it's my duty. And now I command one of you to carry me!" Ruto demanded.

"Give us two days to restore Ulrich's blades and reseal Hiei's power, then we can head over there." Impa said.

"Until then, I welcome all of you to stay within our city for as much as you like!" Darunia said. "Let's hear it for our new brothers!" a goron shouted as the rest began cheering.

Meanwhile, in a lush green field, Zoro and Erza were crossing it. "So, we meet up with the army at the Lake, right?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. We must go along with his plan for now. But one question remains, which route to take to get there?" Erza questioned as she looked at the vast field. 


	9. Battle of Twilight Field

In another part of the new Hyrule, Lana and her company were traversing the land that was covered in dark shadows.

"It's great and all this an all girls team, but it stinks I'm the only guy on it!" Soul shouted.

"Aw, dont be like that, Soul." Maka said.

"At least we aren't having you do anything embarrassing like wear a dress or anything like that." Weiss said.

"Yeah, count myself lucky." Soul said.

As the girls, plus Soul, continued through the field, they found groups of monsters fighting.

"What do you think is going on? Infighting?" Nami asked.

"Or they could be from different armies." Robin suggested.

"Regardless, it looks like being with a team of girls isn't so bad after all." Soul said turning into his scythe form.

"I agree. Let's get in there!" Lana said before they looked above to see a strange craft flying around and blasting the troops below as well as some of their own troops. The craft touched down and transformed into a strange insect like creature with a cannon.

Robotic Predator Insect

Genesect

"Eliminate all enemies!" it cried out before targeting the group of girls.

"Spread out!" Morgiana cried out as they got out of the line of fire.

The girls attacked the forces coming their way, and soon found themselves looking at a strange child with an umbrella and a bag of insects. Before her was a red mantis like creature battling away the monsters.

Knight of Chrysalia

Scizor

"I must protect the princess of insects!" Scizor said.

"Princess of insects?" Nami asked.

"I think he means that girl. Servine said her name was Agatha, I belive." Robin said.

Insect Princess

Agatha

The heroes joined Scizor and Agatha as the last of the troops were dispatched.

"I take it youre from Chrysalia, since youre a bug type?" Robin asked.

"Yes! I am a knight in service to King Pineco himself, the greatest player of Pokemari in all the worlds!" Scizor said bowing to them.

"Former greatest. Dan beat him." Lucy said. "I should know cause you had me and the others captive!" Lucy shouted at him.

"T-terribly sorry, miss! We were only doing that to make sure our king had his bout with Sir Dan, we meant you no harm!" Scizor said. "But now, our king has changed, and tasked me with guarding the princess, for you see, she is an important guest. She's been invited for tea and a game of Pokemari." Scizor said.

"It sounded wonderful, but then these monsters started attacking everywhere from the Twilight." Agatha said.

"Do you know of a way we could locate the leaders?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Agatha said taking out a jar with a blue butterfly. "This Goddess Butterfly can lead us anywhere we ask it too."

"In that case, take us to their leaders!" Nami said as Agatha opened the jar with the butterfly flying out.

"Now, Mister Butterfly won't progress unless those patches of Twilight are in his way. You need to capture the keeps inside them so they can disappear and we can move forward." Agatha said.

"Then we shall become exterminators of the highest order!" Scizor said as they rushed into the Twilight. After a few minutes, the patch disappeared.

The heroes continued onward until they met another famous figure of this timeline.

Princess of Twilight

Midna

"Hey. What's the deal messing with my troops and letting this stupid bug loose?" she asked holding the butterfly in her hands.

"Wait, those are yours? Then why are you fighting the other monsters here?" Twilight asked.

"Careful with Mr. Butterfly! We need him to find the leaders!" Agatha said.

"So, this bugs actually good for something?" Midna asked with a wicked grin. "Okay, bug. Take me to that witch!" she said as the butterfly flew off.

"I take it she's the leader of one of the monster armies, while you-know-who is on the other side." Maka said.

"We need to stop the one who took the butterfly." Scizor said. "She must not be allowed to reach this witch first!"

"Pfft. Good luck. I gain power from every Twilight keep in this place." Midna said.

"Then we'll just get rid of them. Thanks for the tip." Nami said as they went to fighting against the troops, before the insect creature from before arrived in the keep.

"Targets spotted. Preparing to eliminate!" it said firing the cannon on its back.

"Careful! Genesect's are no ordinary bug-type!" Scizor warned them. "They're modified insects, but back in the past, they were very successful hunters."

"We've got a Fanalis on our side, though." Robin said. "Morgiana, can you take this one and make it come to its senses?"

"I'm not sure how effective my attacks will be on an insect like this, but I'll give it a shot." she said rushing at Genesect.

"Fanalis spotted. Objective: Eliminate immediately!" it said as it charged the cannon on its back.

"Not this time. Household Vessel: Amol Selesia!" Morgiana shouted as she charged at Genesect with her chains. They wrapped around genesect and Morgiana followed up with a Lightning fast kick, stunning it and making it return to it's senses.

"Scanning. Creature identified as Fanalis. Objective: Escape." Genesect said as it flew off.

"Guess it needed a jog to know what it was dealing with." Lucy said.

"Genesect is a logical creature. It figured it had no chance of beating Morgiana so it ran." Scizor said.

"I was hoping I could get it to join us, but maybe another day." Lana said. One by one, the heroes captured each keep until Midna was down to just one.

"Heh. Guess I'm going to have to fight after all." Midna grinned. "That witch escaped, so I guess you guys can be my anger targets."

"Dont bet on it. Let's go, Soul." Maka said before being grabbed by Midna's hair.

"Dont think I figured you were a Meister. You aren't very popular where I come from and you aren't popular now!" Midna said slamming Maka into the ground.

"Maka!" Soul said as he was dropped.

"I'm fine. Let's show this thing we mean business." Maka said.

"Thing? I am a proud Twili of the Twilight Realm!" Midna declared.

"A Twili?!" Robin said in surprise. "I've read about them, but this is my first time actually seeing one."

"First time for everything. Maka, let's show this little imp we mean business." Soul said.

"Got it." Maka said. They then began glowing.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" both said at the same time. Soul then glowed as his blade became larger.

"Oh, dang. Forgot they could do that." Midna said. "But, I can do this." Midna smiled as several dark pieces closed around her head as she transformed into a large spider like creature.

"That's a fused shadow!" Lana cried. "Careful! She's unpredictable now!"

"Dont change the fact we still win." Soul said. "Show er' Maka."

"Witch Hunter!" Maka shouted slashing at the shadow. A wave of power cut through it and caused Midna to collapse on the ground defeated.

"Heh. Guess I underestimated them. And here I thought I could beat the witch and get my normal form back." she complained.

"Did this witch happen to be a woman named Cia?" Lana asked.

"Yeah! She teamed up with that traitor Zant, turned me into this and took my whole realm." Midna said.

"Unforgivable! Princess, it seems we must accompany these heroes and reclaim the Twilight Realm." Scizor said.

"And I'll be fighting with you all, too. You guys are after Cia and Zant too, so I'm better off with you than against you." Midna said.

"And soon, my entire kingdom will be here to give their full support." Scizor said. "In two days time, Chrysalia shall ally with you all and reclaim what is rightfully yours."

"We'd better prepare then. Hope this Zant guys ready, cause he's not going to have any realm much longer." Yumi said. 


	10. Linkles Tale 2: Two wandering warriors

It had been a while after Linkle's company was formed. They traveled across vast fields and harsh mountains before arriving to a large field. As they traveled across the field, they soon came across two people, one with green hair and one with long red scarlet hair.

"Oi! You two! Do you need any help?" she asked running over to them.

"Great. The plan was to sneak away from the army and wait near the lake in silence." Zoro cursed himself. "Its all right. I don't think this girl has any idea who we are." Erza whispered.

Linkle then stood before the two. "Fear not, noble villagers! My name is Linkle, leader of Linkle's Company and the legendary hero!" she declared showing off her compass.

"Did she just call herself..." Zoro started.

"The Legendary Hero?" Erza asked.

"Yep and this compass is my proof!" Linkle said proudly before her stomach began to growl. "Say, do you have any food by chance?" she asked.

"Linkle!" shouted Greninja as he ran to her. "I've done my surveillence. I found a ranch nearby that has allowed up to stay there for the night." he said as Zoro and Erza looked at him.

"Excellent, my general! Let's move out!" she commanded as the two noticed Linkle's cucco army as well as Sasuke and Blaziken.

"So, Skull Kid was right on the mark with what he said." Erza said. "We best follow this girl for a while."

After a while, the company had arrived at the ranch where they ate a alrge dinner. "So, you guys are actully soldiers who got seperated from your army?" Linkle asked with her mouthful.

"Yes. We're actually suppose to be heading to the Water Temple right about now." Erza said. "There's a huge battle about to take place there."

"I see. In that case, as the legendary hero, not only will I escort you there, but my company will take part in it!" Linkle declared.

"Agreed. If there truly is conflict going to happen soon, we must do our best to defend the side of good." Greninja said as Sasuke and Blaziken agreed.

"Okay, but don't go running scared because we made a promise you can't keep." Zoro said.

Later in the night, the group slept as Zoro and Erza were still awake. "Its hard to believe this is the girl who fought back the Skull Kid." Zoro said.

"Indeed. And she believes she's the legendary hero instead of Link." Erza whispered.

"I've heard that parents and grandparents tell their kids that they are secretly the legendary hero. Looks like she actually believes it." Zoro said.

"But, I do feel a strong type of magic within the compass she's wearing around her neck. We must make sure she stays safe." Erza said.

Two days later, after moving across the fields, the group had finally arrived at Lake Hylia where a major battle was already well in motion. "Looks like they already started fighting." Zoro said. "Wish they could have waited for us."

"Indeed. We must hurry into battle, we must make sure his plan goes through." Erza said

flashback

"Now listen, I'm not an enemy." the soldier said to the two on Death Mountain. "I have a plan to assure victory over the troops protecting the gate of seers, but you must follow my instructions carefully."

end flashback

"Part one: I need to shock you two to make it think like I beat you." his voice echoed. "Part two: as soon as you are all alone, escape and head to the lake and wait for the battle to begin. As soon as it does, charge into the Water Temple and slay Zelda."

"Its time to see if their plan will work after all." Zoro said.

"Okay, Linkle's Company! Move out and take the temple!" Linke shouted as she and her army of Cuccos moved down the hill, one of the Gible fighting below looked up to see this. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-CHICKENS!" he shouted as feathers began to fly.


	11. Battle of Skyloft

Skyloft, where the legendary goddess blade was wielded against the darkness. It is here that Link and his team arrive to lend a hand in a battle already underway.

"This place sorta reminds me of Skypiea." Luffy said looking around.

"I've heard of this place. This is actually a piece of land that the goddess raised into the sky in order to protect the remaining humans." Hope said.

"The power of the Goddess was channeled into a sword after that. And I think we know where we can find it." Kirito said pointing to the temple nearby.

"And look who decided to come greet us!" Natsu said grinning as they saw Volga leading his army.

"This time, Dragon Slayer, we will settle our score!" Volga said.

"You are so persistent, Volga. Dont you know it is I who truly leads this army?" said a new voice. Behind Volga was a humanoid demon with gray skin and elf aspects.

Demon Sword

Ghirahim

"So, this is the demon sword I've read about. The one who belonged to the first evil of this world." Hope said.

"Quite right. And you are those heroes who were a thorn in many evil sides, including Hades himself." Ghirahim said.

"How about I take this guy on while you get to the temple?" Pit asked drawing his bow. "Anyone who knows of Hades has got to know me."

"Kirito, you go to the temple, we'll handle things elsewhere." Jexi said.

"Hey, sword guy! In case you didn't know, I'm the guy who destroyed Hades!" Pit bragged as Ghirahim charged at Pit.

"Oh, really? You are nothing but a puppet to your precious Goddess of Light. How long before an angel like yourself is of no use to her at all?" Ghirahim asked him.

"I don't care what you say. I trust Lady Palutena with all my heart. Also, you're a little creepy for my taste." Pit said pushing the demon off of him.

Meanwhile, Kirito dashed inside the temple to see the Goddess blade. He went to remove it, but the blade suddenly came alive, transforming into a girl.

Goddess Sword

Fi

Fi then flew over to Kirito. "You are not the master, but I consider you a master." she said.

"What does that mean?" Kirito asked.

"You need my assistance if you wish to succeed in your mission." Fi replied.

"Well, this is just like NPCs act in ALO. You can come with us." Kirito said.

"You can address me as Fi. Now, we must defend Skyloft. I sense two darkness coming from the sky." she said.

Kirito and Fi ran outside to see a thundercloud approaching as well as a large bird. Kirito saw five figures holding onto its tail feathers. "What in the world's?" Kirito said as the bird flew overhead.

"Don't you dare let go of this money stealing bird!" Krokorok shouted.

"Whoooa, I'm slipping!" Pawniard said as he fell off and onto Kirito. "Okay. I did not enjoy that." Pawniard said as the rest of the team fell.

"Team crusader? What are you doing here?" Hope asked as he arrived with the others.

"Long story. But we need to go after that bird! Its got a pirate captain who owes us a lot of booty!" Fraxure said.

"Also, there was this flying ship we saw as we were holding on to that thing." Bastiodon said.

"If you let us fight with you guys, we'll split the reward 90/10." Krokorok said.

"That isn't even a fair trade!" Naruto said.

"We're scrap for cash! We've been living off cockroaches for the past two weeks!" Snorunt said.

"Well that's no excuse to…"

"Mamaragan!"

A bolt of lightning then struck the ground where they stood. "So, still wanna go without offer? Need I remind you I'm immune to electric attacks." Krokorok said.

"Worry about that later, who fired that?" Eren asked.

"I know who. Its that lightning guy from Skypiea!" Luffy said. "Eneru!"

Lo and behold, there he was dropping down from his ark Maxim in front of the Heroes.

Former God of Skypiea

Eneru

"So youre Eneru? Flux probably sought you out, so I'm guessing he's cutting into this war, too." Hope said.

"Indeed. He saw this war as an opportunity to pillage some villages and nearby worlds while you are all busy here. He even sent me to buy some time as he robbed the Dark Forces blind." Eneru explained.

"Looks like you've fallen far, lighting guy." Luffy said. "I mean, a god serving another guy?"

"I don't serve him! We are equal partners. He was even kind enough to get me a pet." Eneru said blowing a whistle as a tiger like creature leapt down from his ship.

Lightning Beast

Raikou

"That's Raikou! One of the legendary pokemon that serve Ho-oh." Hope said.

"Indeed. One of the many Pokemon test subjects Flux has in his lab." Eneru bragged. "Sic them, Raikou."

Raikou pounced, but Fi kicked him away.

"Odds of beast inflicting pain on comrades: 95%. Odds of beast hurting me: 1%" Fi replied.

"Help...me." Raikou said in pain.

"Ah. Must be experiencing some side effects from the Shadow Drug Flux injected into it." Eneru said.

"Time for round 2, Eneru!" Luffy said.

"I have nothing to fear from you, rubberman of the blue sea!" Eneru said. "For I have Raikou to serve me. Attack with Thunder Fang!"

Raikou leaped at Luffy and bit him, causing a shock. Luffy didnt flinch from either.

"Hey, Eneru! Forgot that rubber cant conduct electricity already?" Luffy asked punching Raikou away.

"And if you mess with him, you mess with me!" Snorunt said running up.

"Yeah! You got in the way of our bird chase, we're gonna put you in a full body cast." Krokorok said.

"Come at me, blue-sea dwellers! Max 2000 Volt Amaru!" Eneru shouted, going into his Amaru state.

"Team Crusader and I can handle Eneru, you guys deal with Volga and Ghirahim." Luffy said.

"Understood. Raikou is subdued." Fi said.

The team came to an area where the town soldiers were fighting off Moblin's.

"Dont let these monsters get their hands on Levias's pumpkin soup!" a soldier cried out.

"Levias?" Ichigo asked.

"He is the god that protects the skies. By feeding him his favorite soup, they wish for him to assist in making more connection points." Fi explained.

"We must advance to the enemy base, but the way to it is cut off. We were hoping to have Levias help, but these monsters knew what we were planning." a soldier said.

"No worries, we can deliver the soup easy!" said Pit as he was just arriving. "Sorry, I'm late. I was able to lose that demon guy."

"Great work. Now, you and Fi carry the soup to a connection point and he'll handle the rest." Hope said.

"No worries." Pit said as he picked up the pumpkin with ease. "Let's hussle!" he said as they began moving.

Pit and Fi transported the soup to a connection point. There, they saw Levias. He was like a whale with a beard.

"Ho ho ho! I smell my favorite soup." boomed a loud voice as a large whale like creature surfaced from the clouds. "Now, what do you require of me?"

"We want you to connect the path for us." Kirito said.

"Consider both roadways connected." Levias said, nudging two large slabs of land to the broken pathways.

"Cursed god. Volga, get rid of those heroes!" Ghirahim commanded to Volga.

"Very well. I've let them live long enough." Volga said as he rushed for where the heroes were.

"I'll take a crack at him this time." Ichigo said as he ran to counter Volga.

"So the substitute Soul Reaper is my next opponent? How amusing." Volga said as their weapons clashed.

"Youre gonna see why i was chosen to become one." Ichigo said as his sword began to glow.

"Are you now? I suppose if that is true, I'll go all out instead of holding back like I did against your friends." Volga grinned. He then Ignited with flames and started pushing Ichigo back.

"Master, Volga's power has rose considerably. I calculate the odds of Ichigo surviving this encounter is..3%" Fi stated.

"What can we do to raise those odds?" Kirito said.

"One solution: offering prayer to the Great Fairy." Fi said pointing to the temple they found her in.

"Perfect. We can use her magic to get me back to full strength." Levias said.

"But, we have another problem." Eren said as they pointed to Eneru, who was beaten and bashed approaching them.

"I will...not let you escape!" he said pointing his pole at them.

But before he could attack, he was picked up by a large bird and thrown off of Skyloft, plummeting to the ground below. The bird flew back to reveal it had large wings, a yellow beak and white ruffled feather mane.

King of Avia

Braviary

"It's been a long time, flightless angel." he said to Pit.

"Rufflet? I cant belive you evolved!" Pit said.

"I've grown a lot since our last encounter. Now I'm even stronger than ever. Also, I brought some back up." he said as the group saw many birds flying over them and attacking the monsters.

"Guess Avia's helping us out now." Jexi said.

"It's good to have allies from far off places." Hope added.

"Now get to the temple, Kirito. We'll do our best to hold back that Dragon Knight." Braviary said as he flew towards the knight in question.

"Okay Fi, let's go!" Kirito said as they rushed toward the temple, slashing away at any straggling monster troop. They soon made it inside and began offering a prayer. Kirito raised his sword and the Great Fairy appeared. Using her magic, her fairies dangled a bowl of pumpkin soup from a fishing line. Levias saw this and leapt from the clouds to eat it, releasing a large electrical shock from his body. This hit Volga dead on and allowed Ichigo a chance. He entered his hollow state and launched Volga into the air, delivering a flurry of slashes from every direction.

Volga breathed heavily as he stood on the ground. "I've been weakened too much to continue the battle. No choice. All forces retreat! We've lost this fight." Volga shouted.

"They're falling back! We won!" a soldier said before Ghirahim grabbed his shoulder and began sending a subliminal message to him.

"You now serve the Dark Forces. Do not act until I give you the next command." Ghirahim implanted before vanishing.

"Okay, in two days we take the fight to them. Fi, what's their location?" Kirito said.

"The Sealed Grounds directly below us. Ghirahim intends to release the monster sealed within there." Fi explained.

"We won't let that happen. Let's gather what forces we have and rest up." Hope said.

"And you can consider us your faithful allies for this fight." Braviary said.

"Let's bust some moves!" Krokorok shouted as he and his group began climbing up a rope dangling from Eneru's ship. "While they party, we get back to what we were doing earlier." Krokorok said as they got visual on the large bird with Tetra.

"Hang on, Pirate! We're coming to save ya and get your reward!" the five called out as the ship took off.


	12. The Battle of Lake Hylia

It had been two days after the Battle of Death Mountain, after traveling down the mountain, the Hyrulean army soon made it to Lake Hylia where the Water Temple was located, ready to fight against the Dark Forces there. They also found additional allies waiting for them, the Water Kingdom of Fontaine.

"Well, glad you could call me down for such a wonderous fight." said a blue otter creature with two scalechops.

King of Fontaine

Dewott

"We figured since we were gonna fight underwater, we need some soldiers who know it better than we do." Ulrich said.

"A smart move. My troops have already begun a search. The temple is submerged below and they have Kingdra troops patrolling all around it." Dewott said.

"We also heard you recruited Groudon's rival, Kyogre. Is he here?" Knuckles said.

"Unfortunately, you have only heard rumors. Kyogre has no interest in getting involved with the war. But he has promised to send a warrior in his place. He'll be arriving once the battle is well underway." Dewott said.

"Dont look now, but I think we're about to get started." Alibaba said pointing to an army of skeletal monsters as well as Gible and Gabite.

"So Garchomp teamed up with that fake Zelda?" Hiei said.

"Then that means that Motor guy is here." Ulrich said.

"We better prepare. Get into the Ice tunnels, we'll ambush them." Impa shouted as they retreated into the tunnels.

"All water troops, prepare to attack as soon as they get close to the shore!" Dewott commanded as they hurried inside.

The enemy soldiers marched into the caves and beach, unaware of the plan.

"Now!" Dewott commanded as a barrage of water guns and water pulses were fired at the soldiers.

"Its an ambush!" a Gabite shouted. "All forces engage in battle!"

In the caves, Hyrulian units and Darunia's gorons jumped down from above and pincered the troops.

"Damn. We're surrounded. And the rest of the troops are inside the temple." another Gabite said.

As they continued to fight, they heard the fake Zelda's voice. "Hear me, soldiers of Hyrule! My former captain and her fellow commanders have deceived you. If you truly believe in a peaceful Hyrule, turn your swords against them and fight with the Dark Forces."

"Dont listen to her! That is not our Zelda! Anything she says will be a lie!" Ulrich shouted before a Hyrulean soldier started attacking as the others joined in.

"Well, she may be a fake, but it's definitely convincing." Kid said.

"This isn't good. We don't have enough manpower to fight off our own troops and the monsters." Kenshin said.

"We must end this quickly. Someone needs to escort me to the floodgates. There, we can open the way to the temple and take out that Impostor of a Zelda." Ruto said.

"I'll handle her escort." Kenshin said as he began to lead Ruto. As they lead her and the fight moved outside, a lone Gible looked up a nearby hill. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-CHICKENS!" he called out.

The Gible was right as they looked above to see an entire army of Cuccos running down the hillside.

"What the!? Where did they all come from?" Liz asked seeing this.

"Ah. I've heard of this. They must be with Linkle's Company." a Gabite said before they saw her along with Greninja, Blaziken and Sasuke running down the hill with the troops.

"Nice to see you two again." Ulrich shouted.

"Indeed. It has been too long. Allow us to assist you in battle!" Greninja said as he launched a Water Shuriken at a nearby cluster of monsters.

Zelda then spoke to Sasuke. "Survivor of the Uchiha clan, hear me! Turn on this company and I will personally help you get your revenge against the one who murdered your clan."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen. I'm not turning my back on Greninja!" Sasuke shouted cutting down some monsters.

"You'd sacrifice your chance at revenge just to help us?" Impa asked.

"He and I have already been through a lot. Besides, I wanna see if he can lead me to a better life." Sasuke said.

"Well done. There is still light in you yet." Sheik said.

"And if you do fall out of line, you have the Legendary Hero by your side." Linkle said firing arrows at approaching monsters.

"Legendary Hero?" the group said.

"Oh, right. This kid here thinks she's a descendant of the legendary hero." Sasuke said.

"Link? Well that explains her name." Alibaba said.

"I was on my way to Hyrule castle with my new company when we were told to come here by two wandering warriors. One with green hair and one with red." Linkle said.

"Zoro and Erza sent you?" Hiei asked.

"Yes! They already went on ahead to the temple when it was still above ground. Something about an important mission." Blaziken said.

"Then we must join them. Ruto and I have opened the floodgates, so let's besiege that fake." Kenshin said as the water lowered with the troops moving in.

Along the way, the emissary for Kyogre arrived. They floated in the lake and began swimming quickly toward the temple. They leapt from the lake and landed in front of the temple. Most of the heroes recognized it as a familiar face.

Prince of the Sea

Manaphy

"Manaphy? What brings you here?" Ulrich said.

"I couldn't sit back and do nothing. I decided it was my time to fight with my fellow heroes and water types!" Manaphy declared.

"So Kyogre sent you to help?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes! I may be small, but I'm the Prince of the Sea!" Manaphy said. "I also got us some more allies!" he said as the Kingdra's began firing on their own troops.

"Great. Now Zelda got to the Kingdra. We need to expose her for who she really is." Kid said before they began fighting the mass of soldiers inside the temple.

"We could use the Lens of Truth to help with that. A hero left it in here a long time ago." Ruto said. "And I happen to know where it is."she added as she dove into the water and began looking for it. She found the storage in good time, but then the doors closed suddenly.

"I have captured one of your allies. If you want her alive, drop your weapons and leave Peacefully!" Garchomp called out.

"Bastards. Time to end this." Ulrich said grabbing Kid and taking him to where Garchomp's voice came from.

"So, you want another go at me?" Garchomp asked as he arrived with his lieutenant and two large creatures with axe like tusks. "I've brought some Haxorus's with me just for this occasion. Sic em." Garchomp said as they began advancing on the two, only to be cut down in moments, by two shadows. In the light, the shadows were revealed to be Zoro and Erza.

"You sorry fakers." Garchomp said before noticing the lieutenant aiming an electrical hand at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"My job, loser!" said a familiar voice as a familiar face appeared on the helmet.

Spectra force Hacker

Rotom

"Rororororo!" he laughed.

"If it isn't Rotom! Guess motor was your name backwards!" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, got it! I needed help to cut this army down a peg, so I convinced those two to play along." Rotom said pointing to Erza and Zoro.

"It was hard trying to hold back against him, but we knew the only way you would keep up with us was if we lost." Zoro said.

"The shock I gave them wasn't even enough to actually inflict bodily harm. I'm not that kinda guy anymore. Rororororo!" Rotom laughed.

"You'll pay for deceiving Dragnor! Time to take all of you down! Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" Garchomp said slamming his stone into him. An orb then surrounded him before cracking. Garchomp now has spikes on his body as well as sickle like fins.

"Please. Mega Evolution doesn't mean a thing on Rotom Armor 2.0!" Rotom bragged as he posed.

"Huh?" Kid said noticing Garchomp. "Left, right, left, right…. he is not Symmetrical anymore! The spikes on his stomach aren't lined up. They zigzag!" Kid pointed out.

"Oh, so does that mean you can take him on now?" Ulrich said.

"He was already perfect, but now he's soiled that perfection. He must be beaten." Kid said.

"Allow me to help you. Freeze Cracker!" Rotom shouted firing ice balls from the right hand, hitting Garchomp straight on.

"Wait, that was a move FreezeMan used, right?" Erza asked.

"Was that his name? I just incorporated his severed arm into my armored form is all." Rotom explained.

While rotom was bragging, Kid was firing repeatedly at Garchomp. "Would you stop shooting me?" he shouted. "Luckily, mega evolution has benefits for me. Sandstorm!" Garchomp shouted.

Sand then kicked up, surrounding the group.

"Black Rope Dragon Twister!" Zoro shouted before being bitten by Garchomp on his right side. "Like it? Its my ability Sand Force. All my attack power kicks up when I'm in a sandstorm." Garchomp said.

"That won't stop me. Now where was I?" Zoro said before being bit down harder.

"I can't let you get rid of it so soon. Besides, you can't attack while in constant pain, right?" Garchomp grinned as Zoro glared at him.

"Get off of him!" Ulrich shouted with his sword drawn. "This again? They broke the last time you used them on me, what makes you think they'll cut me this time?" Garchomp asked.

"Call it a lesson from Zoro. I think I figured out his techniques. Two sword Oni Giri!" Ulrich cried out, leaving a cross scar on Garchomps side, forcing him to release Zoro.

"They cut me? But, how? Those things broke last time they...Wait, those aren't the same swords you used on me last time, are they?"

Garchomp was right, as ulrich's katana's were different. They had black blades and a dragon symbol on each hilt.

"Like my Black Dragon tattoo." Hiei noticed as he arrived.

"I had the gorons make me these swords. They were really kind about it as well." Ulrich said.

"Not bad, kid." Zoro said. "And now…. Black Rope Dragon Twister!"

Zoro unleashed the attack this time, clearing out the sandstorm inside the temple.

"That's it! Now you made me mad! Dragon Rush!" Garchomp shouted rushing towards them. The whirlwind of blades caught him, though, slicing him many times over.

"What? Why is this thing still going? How long is it gonna keep going?" he asked before seeing Rotom charging a shot.

"Target in sight. Beginning Charge Cannon."he said as energy began to gather in the palm of the hand.

"One good blast deserves another to preserve symmetry." Kid said. "Execution Mode!"

Patti and Liz then transformed into cannons as Kid aimed them at Garchomp.

"Noise level at 1.08%. Full release in 8 seconds." Liz said.

"5...4...3...2...1...0!" Patti said.

"Farewell, monster." Kid said.

"Open fire!" Rotom shouted.

The two cannons then fired at Garchomp, hitting him dead on, sending him crashing into the river nearby. Kid then picked up the fallen Garchompite.

"You dont deserve this if it means ruining your perfection." Kid said watching Garchomp sink.

"Well, good work. Good luck with the war!" Rotom said waving goodbye.

The group recovered Ruto with The Lens of Truth and confronted the fake Zelda, who was standing in front of one of the Portals.

"If you all wish to walk the path of war, then so be it." Zelda said holding her rapier.

"This ends now. I'll take you on myself." Kenshin said drawing his sword. "And this time, I'm not ending up in a draw."

"Is that right?" said a new voice as man in a suit walked out of the shadows.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to show up." Zelda said.

"I had to gauge the strength of these swordsman heroes myself, since they are causing our troops trouble." he said.

Personal Bodyguard of Drake

Blade

"I'm not going to intervene in this. Let's see if you can take down the princess. That will give me my answer." he said sitting down.

"Sounds fair." Kenshin said charging. He clashed swords with Zelda, both moving at equal speeds that left the others.

"Hmm. So this is the samurai? He must be stronger than that if he was able to beat Dragonite." Blade thought.

"Is he judging me from that first battle?" Kenshin thought. "Hey! Who the hell are you anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"I am Blade. But for now, you can call me the second strongest warrior in Dragnor." he introduced himself.

"He's behind this Drake guy?" Knuckles said. "Kenshin, you'd better prove your true strength to him!"

"Blade! I have finished my observations across the battlefield." said a new voice as a familiar figure arrived next to him.

Leader of the Dragon Troop

Lucario

"Excellent as ever, my loyal partner." Blade said.

"Its...its you. You're the guy...from the competition." Knuckles said in shock, remembering Lucario take down Machamp with such ease.

"Do I know you?" Lucario asked.

"You see, samurai? No one is fit enough to remember strength of another." Zelda said. "Cease fighting with these heroes. If you join The Darkness, i'll make your name echo through the universe."

"This is the true test of his worth. What will he answer?" Blade thought.

Kenshin thought back to the Jump battle tournament, where he first met the three. He fought against them, but they dont remember him now. Then again, they still fight beside him and consider him an ally. Yes, and there is still one who remembers him.

"I won't join you." Kenshin said. "My honor goes to Momo as he recruited me and Kenshiro to his side. We fought valiantly against the other teams. I may not be remembered, but I will never side with the likes of you!" Kenshin shouted.

"Hmm. This one, he has my full attention now." Blade thought. "But will he be able to back up his speech?"

"If you wish to never be heard as a true warrior, then you must die." Zelda said dashing at him.

"I see the truth now. I know for a fact, you are not Zelda!" Kenshin said slashing off a red necklace. Zelda's form then began to distort as Wizzro was now in her place.

"You… you!" Wizzro said as he charged.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki!" Kenshin shouted unsheathing his blade. Kanji of the attack appeared and sliced through Wizzro in an instant. Then, Kenshin wheeled around and delivered a second attack, severing the Wizard in two.

"Damn you!" Wizzro shouted as he faded into the darkness of shadows.

"Soldiers of hyrule, hear me! That Wizard cant possibly be the real Zelda, for you see…." Sheik said as she started to glow and changed back into a familiar face. "... I am Zelda!"

"So, you've been traveling with us all along?" Kenshin asked. "Why not reveal yourself sooner?"

"Forgive me for not telling you all, you too, Impa. I had to make sure that the enemy had let their guard down enough for me to reveal myself." Zelda said as Blade got up.

"I think, I have seen enough." he said as he and Lucario began to leave.

"Worry about him later. For now, Impa, let us close this portal together." Zelda said.

"I would not see it any other way, Princess." Impa said. The two outstretched their hands to the portal, and with a flash of light, it disappeared.

The troops soon began to regather outside, just before seeing Linkle and her company march off to the west.

"So, think she'll actually reach the castle?" Alibaba asked the group.

"Who knows?" they all said. 


	13. Battle of the Twilight Realm

"I just got the word from the group in the Hero of Time era. The portal is closed and Zelda is with them." Twilight said.

"So Zelda's safe? That's good." Yumi said.

"And now we must do our part. Here comes Chrysalia now." Scizor said pointing to a castle in the sky. Ropes dropped down, allowing the heroes to climb on to the castle.

"Well now, it's certainly a pleasure to welcome you all." Pineco said bouncing a ball.

King of Chrysalia

Pineco

"I see you're still obsessed with that game. Sorry if Dan didnt come with us." Lucy said.

"Do not worry. I'm actually working my way up in order to challenge him to a rematch later on." Pineco said gleefully. "But for now, let's put an end to Zant's tyranny. Midna, can you get us to your former castle?"

"Of course I can. It is my realm after all." Midna said as she lead the way. The castle floated on wards as they soon came within sight of the Twilight castle.

"Let's give them a warm welcome. Fire the Bug Bombs!" Pineco said as several bug type pokemon dropped down from the kingdom. They crashed into the castle and started attacking. The Dark Forces retaliated, sending fireballs at the castle.

"Combee, form a wall!" a Vespiquen shouted as the Combee formed a large wall.

Chrysalia General

Vespiquen

"Hey, one question. If you guys attacked past kadic, why haven't we seen Scizor and Vespiquen?" Lucy asked.

"Because our king didn't care for battle back then." Scizor said. "Leavanny made all the arrangements for him."

"I wish we could've fought, but Levanny's orders are the Kings orders. It's good to see him acting more independently now." Vespiquen said.

"Now it's our turn. Let's move out!" Lana called out as they jumped down into the kingdom. Chrysalian soldiers followed them as well as Hyrulian units and Midna's monsters.

"So, Midna returns, does she?" said a figure with in the kingdom.

Usurper King

Zant

"Well, it matters not." said a dark figure. "As someone who supports your rule, my troops will assist in any way possible."

Dragnor General

Hydreigon

Outside the castle, we see a Ninjask dashing across the battlefield, slicing through any sort of monsters standing in his way. He then reports into the girls.

"Mistress Lana, we have confirmation that a General of Dragnor is inside the castle with Cia and Zant." he said.

"So Dragnor's getting in on this as well." Nami said.

"It's weird how they are trying to help Cia. I mean, weren't they enemies before?" Lucy asked.

"It's possible that was a way to throw us off track." Blake said. "Misdirection to hide their alliance."

"Uh, girls? I think we have other things to be worrying about right now." Soul said pointing to a dragon in the sky.

Twilight Dragon

Argorok

"Guess Zant's sending in the big guns already. Cant really blame him, since you guys are big shots in almost every world." Midna said.

"It's too high up to reach, and it's already attacking the base." Blake said. "If we had a Hookshot, it would make things much easier."

"Blake, isn't the ribbon on your sword like a Hookshot?" Lana asked.

"Sorry, it's not long enough to reach him." Blake said.

"Get a hookshot it is, then. I happen to have an extra one within the palace." Midna said.

"So, attack the front for a distraction while you all deal with the dragon, right?" Agatha asked. "Sounds like a plan to me. Soldiers of Chrysalia, charge!" Scizor said as the bug soldiers began the assault on Argorok.

"While the flying units keep the thing occupied, we can find that Hookshot." Weiss said as they dashed into the palace, only to be blocked by several dragons within.

"Sorry ladies, but you ain't getting anything." Hydreigon said.

"So youre that general Ninjask referred to?" Robin asked.

"I am Hydreigon! A member of the Dragon Troop and the best known for the destruction I leave in my wake." he introduced himself. "And now ladies it's time to-urgh!"

Hydreigon didnt finish as he was kicked in one of his heads. "Sanji!" the girls said.

"Sorry I'm ignoring orders, but I can't leave ladies like you alone in a dark place like this." Sanji said.

"I guess this means youre gonna take this three headed idiot?" Soul asked him.

"Yeah. Then I'm gonna bust your ass for letting these ladies get into trouble like this." Sanji said.

"Cana picked us to go with Lana. You cant blame Soul for leading us here." Maka said.

"Don't care about that. I just care about protecting my ladies." he said as Hydreigon was about to attack.

"You'll pay for striking me, Black leg! Your 77 million bounty will belong to dragnor!" Hydreigon said before being attacked by two shadows out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" Weiss said as the shadows landed before them.

Viperia General

Croagunk

King of Yaksha

Zoroark

"I know that guy. He's from Viperia!" Sanji said.

"Relax man. I'm just here for a fight." Croagunk said.

"Is that you, Zorua? I cant belive you evolved!" Lucy said.

"I've grown up a lot since last time. I'm not the same defenseless child you saw last time." Zoroark said. "I've even taken the Throne back and ruled like Absol wanted me too."

"Well, glad to see you again. Now kick that dragons butt!" Lucy cheered.

"Dont forget me, Lucy." Sanji said. "I dont like Croagunk because of what he did."

"You mean knock you silly in the forest?" Croagunk asked.

"Exactly. But since Viperia wants to help, I think I can let it slide and team with you two." Sanji said.

"Hey! We're allies now, remember?" Zoroark reminded him.

"Enough with this comedy! Die! Tri Attack!" Hydreigon shouted. A beam came from a triangle and struck, nothing.  
"You'll have to do better than that. Poison Jab!" Croagunk shouted punching Hydreigon in the stomach. Hydreigon went back before feeling a pain.

"Looks like you just got poisoned, dude." Croagunk said.

"I can still fight. Dragon Rage!" Hydreigon shouted blasting a beam at them.

"Not good enough! Moon Blast!" Zoroark shouted.

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji shouted as both attacks struck Hydreigon.

"Man, these guys are monsters. But, I still have my ace in the hole." Hydreigon said as he opened his mouth to the sky. "Whoa! He actually knows that move?" Croagunk said in shock.

"What move?" Sanji asked.

"Its called Draco Meteor. It's a very difficult move and only dragon type pokemon can learn it. It's the most powerful dragon type move in existence. Once it fires, you can't block or escape it. Only take the hit." Zoroark said.

"Now you die! Draco Meteor!" Hyderegion shouted blasting a ball into the air. It burst into flames and rained down, hitting everyone inside the room as well as his own troops. Hydreigon then lowered his head and laughed. "Ha! You thought you could stand up against me? Ha! Now, to follow those stupid girls." he said flying off.

"Um, excuse me, but, my master summoned me at the last moment to prevent any damage." a shy voice came. Hydreigon turned back to see a large mound of Pink Wool. It dissipated to see all three members completely unharmed along side a girl with pink hair and white clothing with ram horns.

Zodiac Celestial Spirit

Aries

"What? How did I not notice that blonde summoning….the wool! You used the wool as a shield against the Draco Meteor!" Hydreigon shouted.

"P-please forgive me!" Aries said.

"I can't kill a celestial spirit, but I can kill those three!" Hydreigon said rushing after Sanji and his two allies.

"Hey, you got any more of that wool stuff?" Croagunk asked.

"No! Too scared." Aries said moving away as Hydreigon rushed for them.

"You just scared this spirit girl. Bad move, three head. Diable Jambe!" Sanji shouted executing his move. "Bien Cuit…. Grill Shoot!" A kick was then jabbed into Hydreigon, forming a mark of a grill. Hydreigon screamed in pain as he landed on the ground defeated.

"Just be lucky...I'm not making it any hotter for you." Sanji said as the four left.

Meanwhile with the girls, they soon made it to where the hookshot was, only to find the chest it was inside completely empty.

"Looking for this, ladies?" asked a familiar voice.

"I've heard that voice before." Nami said as they turned to see three familiar figures.

Team AWD

Arbok

Team AWD

Drapion

Team AWD leader

Weavile.

"Team AWD. So you guys are with Cia now?"

"Cia? Who the hell is that?" Arbok asked.

"How dare you insult us and Milady Weavile with those assumptions!" Drapion shouted.

"Some of you should know we don't play well with others. We only look out for ourselves only. Even when it comes to stealing." Weavile said showing the hookshot.

"Well, we need that. So i'll just have to take it." Blake said stepping up.

"Arbok." Weavile said as Arbok bit Blake on the shoulder. Blake stepped back and shuddered.

"She's been poisoned!" Nami shouted.

"Sorry, but we got this. But, we might just sell it to you, as well as an antidote for your little friend." Weavile said pointing to Blake as she started throwing up.

"Better hurry. My poison issss fassst acting." Arbok said.

"Alright. What do you need?" Nami asked.

"I think 10000 rupees should cover both the antidote and the hookshot." Weavile said.

"Rupees?" Wiess asked.

"Oh, they are these jewels that get dropped every time we defeat enemies. It's the currency in this world. And I happen to be the only one collecting them." Nami said handing them over to Weavile who then tossed over the antidote and the hookshot. Weavile opened the bag to see all the rupees there. "Pleasure doing business with you." Weavile smiled as the three were leaving.

Blake was cured in an instant. Nami just glared at the team as they left.

"Why did you give them the money?" Robin asked.

"I've actually met them before. Trust me, they would have left her to die if we ripped them off or didn't pay them." Nami said.

The girls met up with Sanji, Croagunk, Zoroark and Aries. They used the hookshot to bring Agorock down and whale on it. Argorok then flew back up higher into the sky.

"We need a way to ground that thing permanently." Lucy said.

"Well, maybe we need a little...magical assistance." Midna said pointing to a temple.

"The Great fairy. Her fountains are always conveniently there whenever we're in a sticky situation." Twilight said as they rushed to the temple. After offering a prayer and activating the circle, the great fairy worked her magic. The group looked up to see a familiar moon crashing down from the sky. It rammed into Agorock and grounded him.

"Whew, glad that wasn't a real moon." Yumi said.

"Yeah. Now we can get rid of that stupid lizard." Nami said. All forces hammered Agorock until it was no more. They then charged through the castle to see the portal and Zant.

"Alright you freaky phantom, where's Cia?" Lana shouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you just missed her. But good news, you get to have fun with good ol' Uncle Zant." Zant said drawing out his scimitars. He then started spinning around slashing right at them, inflicting a lot of injuries.

"Lucy, now might be a really good time to call another spirit of yours!" Nami shouted.

"I don't think a spirit's gonna help now!" Lucy called out as Zant began to grow larger.

"Size doesn't matter. Oh wait, yes it does." Zant said before trying to stomp on them.

"We can use this to our advantage. If the floor gives way, he'll be too heavy for it to support." Nami said.

"Thanks for the tip." Zant said shrinking back down.

"Got you!" Maka said.

"Do you?" Zant asked as he began to multiply into three other Zants, who then rushed at the girls.

"Man, this guys full of surprises!" Lucy said.

"Well, he didn't get a name like the Usurper King for nothing. He's bound to have tons of tricks." Sanji said.

"I think I can use a spirit now, and I know just the one." Lucy said. "Open! Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

A fourth Zant appeared when the key Lucy had shined. "Well, there's a handsome face." the other Zants said. It then started attacking the other three.

"What? Isn't that my clone?" Zant said.

"No it's not. Gemini has the ability to transform into a perfect copy of any one they see. Now you can't tell which one's fake and which is real." Lucy said.

"Yes I can. Get lost!" he ordered as the clones vanished, leaving the only fake.

"Hah! Tough luck! Your strategy backfired." Zant said.

"Did it?" Lucy said. Zant turned to see Morgiana right behind him, who then delivered a powerful kick, knocking him to the ground.

"No! No! No! You cheated! It's no fair! I'm the King of Twilight! You are all cheaters!" he whined.

"It's not cheating. Call it beating you at your own game." Sanji said as Zant began to laugh.

"Well, I might have lost today, but you all will be helpless against the events that are to come." Zant said going into the darkness.

"Well that's omnius." Yumi said.

"I think It's time I revealed something." Lana said. "You see, Cia and I… were one in the same. To be honest, I'm her light and she's my darkness."

"How did you get split up then?" Zoroark asked.

"Well, we were once an observer. We watched over all the timelines of the heroes. Part of me gained an obsession over him. But, they didn't realize he already had a destined one. Then a dark power overtook us and split us apart. The original became Cia, the dark sorceress and all that was left...was me." Lana explained.

"In that case, youre not in this alone. Cia and Leviamon are together because of how they are both Jealous of others. We want this to stop, and we're not leaving until Cia, Leviamon, and whatever's driving Cia to do this is finished." Robin said.

Lana smiled as she closed the portal. "Thank you all. But, I have a feeling that whatever drove Cia to do all of this...is even more evil than the Demon Lords themselves." Lana said. 


	14. Battle for the Sealed Grounds

At the Sealed Grounds, Avia released dozens of fighters with the heroes on their backs. It was a tactic that allowed aerial combat without touching the ground.

"Now, I just got word from one of my scouts. Apparently, Dragnor has sent Salamence to command the army here." Braviary said. "It's also known that he can mega evolve. But that's not all. I've received word that their king is coming to observe the battle."

"We finally get to see Drake up close a personal. Jexi, are you gonna fight him?" Hope asked.

"Of course. He's the last king I need to beat." Jexi said. "But, I have a feeling, it's going to be the hardest fights yet."

The teams started attacking the sealed grounds with their strategy, holding their ground units back. Ghirahim was a bit upset at this, since he couldn't put his plan into action.

"These heroes could not have known what I was planning. How is it possible they have yet to touch the ground?"

"It's quite all right, Ghirahim. My flight troops are more than enough to force them to the ground." said a voice.

Dragnor General

Salamence

"Now Salamence, is there any hero up there that catches your eye?" Ghirahim asked.

"It makes no difference to me. I don't choose are all my enemies. I will destroy each of them equally." he said as he took flight himself.

"Once again, Salamence shows that personality of his. He always was one of my best."said Drake as he stepped out of the shadows.

Dragon King

Drake

"Your generals are all defeated now except this one. Is that hard for you to belive?" Ghirahim asked.

"Not really. You see, I don't expect much of them. Besides, those were even a quarter of the Dragon troop." Drake said.

Salamence flew up to the heroes with his brigade and engaged. "Which one of you heroes will die by my hand first?" he said.

"That's gonna be me!" Black Star said while on Pidgeot.

"Very well. Dragon Flame!" he shouted breathing fire at Black Star.

Pidgeot, a well good friend of the heroes, dodged it but not before Salamence followed with a Dragon Claw to Black Stars chest.

"Are you alright?" Pidgeot asked.

"I'm good. Just a scratch." Black Star said as he held his bleeding chest.

"So, you survived that. Well done. But now, it's time I moved on." Salamence said flying over to Hope next.

"Oh crap, he's going for me!" Hope said. He created a blue wall, only for it to be crushed in a matter of seconds by Dragon Claw. "Please. We've slaughtered Blue Lanterns like you before." Salamence said.

"What? But our Corps just started out."

"I refer to the past. The kingdoms have been travelling for 3000 years now. We dragons are able to slaughter you because we have a stronger sense of what you call hope. A hope of a new land united under the dragon's." Salamence said.

"No. I'm the one who's gonna unite the kingdoms, not you." Jexi said as he leapt off his bird. "Ultimate Color Fist!" Jexi said slugging Salamence.

"Wait, you have the same ability as Drake?" he asked.

"Wait, what? They both use Ultimate Color Techniques?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. The fighting styles actually been around for thousands of years." Salamence explained. "Both Lord Drake and his bodyguard use that exact same style."

"Wow, and here I thought I was the inventor of it." Jexi said.

"Not even close. It's been around a long while. Currently, only 100 fighters have been confirmed, 100 moves for each of the 100 styles." said a new voice. They looked below to see Drake below them.

"Knew you'd show. Let's see who really knows their stuff, shall we?" Jexi asked.

"I'll pass. It's clear you are the weaker one." Drake said.

"Oh, not a good word to use around Jexi, man." Natsu said as Jexi went for him with the same attack as earlier. He slugged Drake in the face, only surprised to see it not take effect.

"Weak." Drake said flicking Jexi into the wall. "Salamence, use your mega evolution and end this."

"Yes, king drake." Salamence said getting his mega stone. "I'll finish you all in an instant. Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!"

An orb of light surrounded Salamence and shattered. Salamence now had larger wings and his arms and legs tucked into his body. He lifted his head into the air and began to gather power.

Just then, Pidgeot intervened. "Two can play that game." Black Star said before Drake flew in front of him. He delivered a downward hit, sending both crashing into the ground. "Annoying. Salamence, do it." he said.

"Draco Meteor!" Salamence said sending the orb into the sky, then splitting into separate meteors, hitting all of the aerial troops, sending them all crashing into the ground.

"Heh. Guess I was wrong. Which is too bad. I was hoping for more of a fight." Drake said.

Suddenly, a flash of light came from the ground. Something then burst out of the ground to see Pigeot in his mega form with Black Star still on his back, completely covered in bruises. "I'm coming for you Salamence!" Black Star shouted.

"He survived? Guess I shouldn't have held back against him since he was human." Drake said. "Salamence, finish this. I'm going to the surface." Drake said.

"Yes sir! Dragon Rush!" Salamence said Charging.

"Thats the last time anyone gets a blow in on me. You ready Tsubaki?" Black Star said.

"Always, Black Star." Tsubaki replied as the two began glowing.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" both shouted. A flash of light occurred as Black Star now wielded his sword. Only this time, Tsubaki was longer and had a black blade.

"Uncanny Sword Mode!" Black Star Said holding the new form.

"Time for some speed. Brave Bird!" Pidgeot said.

"Then it is now a death match. Brave Bird!" Salamence shouted going the same speed.

Both a charged at each other, Black Star preparing his final strike. "Salamence, I will never forgive you for hurting all my buddies!" Black Star shouted at him. He then slashed through Salamence with ease, Pigeot following up with Brave Bird.

"Impossible, how could a mere child…. defeat me?" Salamence said crashing to the ground.

"I'm the guy who's gonna surpass god. No dragons gonna stop me from reaching the top." Black Star said.

Drake was watching this from below. "Salamence lost. How predictable." Drake said as he looked over the defeated. "But, I suppose Ghirahim gets his wish after all." he said before seeing a struggling Hope. "You're still alive?" he asked approaching him.

"We… will not give up so easily." Hope said. "You're on your last legs."

"Afraid not. The generals you fought don't even make up a quarter of the Dragon Troop. Dragnor has hundreds of generals." Drake said. "You can barely even stand, Ghirahim has corrupted your ground troops, and the sealed beast here is about to be unleashed. Why, in the face of all these odds, do you still cling to life?" he asked him.

"Because, Drake. I have something you'll never have...hope." Hope said. "And when you have hope, you are not without Allies."

"Hope, huh?" Drake asked bending down and removing Hope's ring. "You know, you and I are alike. I use to be a firm believer of hope as well, before I found out the truth: it doesn't exist." Drake said dropping it to the ground and crushing it into pieces. "If you are a firm believer of this hope, survive the battle and find it, the real hope." Drake said as he then flew off.

"I… will not give up. I am a blue lantern. My existence is hope itself. Even if my ring is shattered, even in the face of insurmountable odds… I will win this!" Hope shouted as his hands glowed with a rainbow aura. "And Drake, I promise when this war is over, you'll see hope exists!"

He then began to change as flames surrounded him. Something was then heard as hope donned a new attire, a red and blue suit with a new blue ring on his hand. "Hear me! My name is Hope, user of the Hope Style of Ultimate Color Fighting!"

Drake looked down in surprise. "Amazing. So he is a chosen user of it as well. Now, there are 101 styles." Drake said flying off.

Hope went over to his fallen comrades. "Spectrum change: Compassion! Ultimate Color Indigo Recarn!"

An indigo light then covered the entire field as the soldiers who were defeated in the air began to get up with a new determination.

"Ugh, my head. Hope? Is that you? What happened to you?" Luffy asked.

"I've just become Color Fighter number 101." Hope said. "Now, even though I am a blue lantern, I can tap into the abilities of every color on the emotional Spectrum. I call it the Hope Style!"

"You became a Color fighter? How did that happen?" Jexi asked.

"I don't know. I just felt something awoke within me." Hope said. "But, how about we get to fighting the Dark Forces." Hope said before they felt the ground shake. "Great. Ghirahim's beast is coming out."

Out of the grounds came a black abomination with rows of teeth and stood on two legs. It let out a ferocious roar as it soon began to take its first steps.

Evil Abomination

The Imprisoned

"Guess that things our target. Let's smash it!" Natsu shouted as the heroes ran towards the creature.

Link took the first strike, hacking away at The Imprisoned feet. It then fell to the ground and began to squirm.

"Now's our chance!" Ichigo said before seeing the thing act like a worm and squirming and eating its way toward the heroes.

"Jexi, you wanna do a double element attack on this thing?" Hope asked.

"That won't be necessary." said a voice as the monster suddenly stopped in its tracks. The heroes looked up and saw a familiar king.

King of Illusio

Mewtwo

"Most impressive of a human of a Corp to develop a power such as this." Mewtwo said to Hope. "Leave this beast to me, and end this fight by taking out the Demon Sword."

"Okay." Hope said.

"Now, I think I shall finish you now." Mewtwo said as he mega evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. "Let this be the last thing you ever see. Psystrike!" Mewtwo then unleashed a powerful psychic attack and destroyed the creature completely. "Maybe you'll find peace at last." Mewtwo said.

The heroes then faced down Ghirahim. "No,no no! This isn't right! You all should be dead and fighting one another!"

"My Hope Style eliminates all wants of treason. I got rid of it from the soldier you implanted the suggestion in." Hope said.

"You humans have interfered with my plans for the last time!" Ghirahim said producing a cutlass like sword. "Now you die by my hands!" he said lunging at them.

"Ready, Jexi?" Hope asked.

"More than ready." Jexi said as they pulled back their fists.

"Ultimate Color…" they both said.

"Fist!"

"Hope Fist!"

The fists collided with Ghirahim, pushing him back. "No, I'm not done yet!" Ghirahim said turning into his blade form.

"Want some more? Spectrum Change: Willpower!" Hope said.

"Element Change: Plant!" Jexi shouted absorbing the plants nearby.

Jexi now has light green hair as well as plant styled clothing. "Natures calling: It wants you out of here. Ultimate Color Light Green Vine Strike!" Jexi shouted as his hand became a vine that ensnared Ghirahim.

"Now begone! Ultimate Color Green Make: Club!" Hope shouted creating a club and batting Ghirahim through the portal.

"Link, now!" Kirito said as Link rose his sword and sent a golden orb of light at the portal. It closed on command and the monsters were no more.

"We did it! All three portals are closed!" Eren said.

"But Drake got away." Jexi said.

"Jexi, we still have time before Cia fully completes her plan. Remember, there is still hope, or I would not have sought you out for nothing. And I think, we can get through to Drake yet." Hope said.

"Hope, I had my doubts about you before, but now, consider us friends." Jexi said. "Let's do it! We'll beat Drake, and the demon lords. Together!" Jexi shouted. 


	15. Team Crusaders Adventure Part 2

After some travelling by airship, the team soon saw the large bird in question with Tetra as it began to land in a coliseum out in the desert.

'Ha! We got you now, bird brain!" Krokorok shouted. "Okay boys! Ramming speed!" Krokorok shouted as the ship began to slowly pick up amazing speed. "Uh, we aren't going fast enough, why is that?"

"I think I have an explaination, we're out of fuel." Pawniard said as the ship began to fall out of the sky.

"Can any of us fly?" Bastiodon asked.

"No, none of us!" Fraxure said as the ship crashed into the sand below. The five dug themselves out of the sand and looked at the vast sea of sand before them. "Well, that could have gone better." Snorunt said.

"Well, we aren't the only ones making a landing." Krokorok pointed out as they saw the bird land over in a large arena. "This could be our big break." Bastiodon said. The other four got onto his back as he rushed towards the building in a distance.

Upon arriving there, they saw Tetra in a high up nest with the bird flying down ready to fight the five intruders in its nest.

Hemaroc King

"Okay. Get ready for some bye bye birdie!" Krokorok said cracking his knuckles. The bird began by flying right towards them, its talons scraping against the solid ground. It then tried to blow them away, with not effect. It finally planted its talons onto the ground and began pecking at them, only for its beak to get stuck into the ground.

"Ha! Let's get rid of this bird brain!" Snorunt said.

"Stone Edge!"

"Guillotine!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Flash Cannon!"

"Ice Beam!"

The five attacks collided on the bird at once. Once the smoke had cleared, the bird laid there, dead and defeated. "Sweet! Maybe we can have it for dinner after we save the pirate." Krokorok grinned before a large done surrounded the entire coliseum. "Huh?" All five said.

After getting Tetra down, they group looked around. "What the heck is going on?" Tetra asked.

"Its the domes most special feature." said a new voice as a man in red robes and a crown appeared.

"Its you." Tetra said.

"Correct. I am King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the King of Hyrule and the King of Red Lions! You see, this coliseum you have found yourselves in is actually what you five might call a time machine." he explained.

"Time machine? Where's it taking us exactly?" Pawniard said.

"I cannot say. But I will give you these instructions. Once it stops, we must head to the Temple of Souls, to assist someone in great need." the king said as the group looked at each other.


	16. Temple of the Sacred Sword

The heroes have now all reunited, all sharing their accomplishments and celebrating Hope's new power.

But meanwhile, in a dark place, Cia had retreated to recover for a while. "The time is drawing closer." said a distant voice.

"But we still haven't beaten those heroes, and one of them has become stronger." Cia said before feeling pain as three orbs of darkness left her. "Already three fragments of my spirit have been found." the voice said as the orbs fused together in one place. In that place stood a tall man with long red hair.

King of Evil

Ganondorf

"You were given power because of your envy of Link. Do not waste it pursuing him and those heroes." Ganondorf said. "My power is incomplete, but my body has finally returned." he laughed.

"With three portals closed and three spirit fragments of Ganondorf found already, were getting to the battle of battles." Pit said. "And yes, I did say that once already."

"But Ganondorf is supposed to be the King of Evil. We need to seal him away again." Jexi said.

"And to do that, we need the most powerful weapon in hyrule history, The Master Sword." Zelda said.

"Yeah. That sword Link's always waving around." Nami said. "So, where is it?"

"It's in a place known only as The Temple of the Sacred Sword." Impa said.

"And odds are, Leviamon's gonna be there waiting for us, hoping for a fight." Hope said. "Who's gonna take him on when the time comes?"

"It shall be us!" said two voices as the heroes turned to Gallade and Bisharp. "We started this quest for a demon lord." Bisharp said.

"And we shall not rest until we have its head." Gallade said.

"This is the Demon Lord of Envy were talking here. I say Erza goes with you, and in the end, I'll get her a weapon that's totally demon free." Hope said.

"Very well. We shall accompany the damsel on our quest against the demon lord." Gallade said.

"But can you hold your word and purify the devil arm Leviamon leaves behind?" Hope asked.

"That is impossible. Throughout history, only the Royal Knights have been able to purify a demon lord." Leopardmon said. "We can only destroy what remains after that."

"I see. Now, let's go and get the sword." Hope said.

At the Temple of the sacred sword, the master sword shone in the distance as the two sides approached it. On one side stood the heroes, on the other were the dark forces.

"Princess, we must remember...that once the sword is pulled...the spirit fragment contained will be released." Impa said.

"I know, but I have confidence that we can defeat Ganondorf." Zelda said.

The two armies met at the sword, Zelda and Leviamon staring each other down in front.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. We have come for the Master Sword." Zelda said.

"I am Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy and soon to be the new ruler of this world." Leviamon said as Erza, Gallade and Bisharp stood before him.

"One Duel, demon. One duel to decide who claims this sword. Hold your army back, and face the three of us." The two knights said.

"Hmm. So it's like that huh. Lazy World!" Leviamon said as a rainbow mist floated to his troops. The monsters then began to relax all about. "Very well. Let us duel." he said producing a flamberge.

(Cue song: The Only Thing I know for real.)

"Demons Flame!" Leviamon shouted breathing fire at them. Erza guarded as the two knights dodged. "I am not a slouch like the previous demon lords!" he shouted.

"It doesn't matter how strong you say you are. We will prevail over you!" Gallade shouted as the two knights charged in with a team attack. "Psycho Cut!"

"Guillotine!" Bisharp shouted.

But both attacks had little effect on Leviamon. "It's no use. Attacks like that are only bug bites to me. Now, have a taste of jealousy you three. Bitter World!" he cried out as the rainbow mist came out.

"Here it comes! Fight it!" Erza shouted as Gallade and Bisharp cut right through it.

"Hmm. Strong enough to cut through it, huh? Fine, guess I'll use my last resort. Perfect World!" he called out as a large cloud of rainbow mist came out. Leviamon then absorbed it all, and breathed a rainbow wind from his mouth at the three. All three of them stood their ground as the attack hit only Gallade and Bisharp as they protected Erza. When the two opened their eyes, they could only see their home kingdoms and they themselves serving their kings.

"It put them in some sort of illusion, guess it's up to me." Erza said.

"Like it? Perfect World sends anyone who breathes it into their ideal sense of paradise. I'm surprised those two took the hit. But you know, I'm kind of hungry now." he said opening his mouth wide and swallowing the two knights whole.

"Oh my god…" Zelda said as Erza looked shocked.

"It's up to you now, Erza! Up the ante!" Natsu said only seeing Erza drop her weapon. "It's...no use. He...killed them." she said as Leviamon laughed. "See? You now know what you are up against?" Leviamon asked before hearing something crack. "Huh?" he asked before seeing the two knights break through his teeth. Everyone was in shock by this.

"How...is this possible? You were in your ideal paradise!" Leviamon shouted.

"We admit, the world you created was a glorious one, but there's one thing about it." Gallade said.

"It's not real!" the two shouted.

"Guess I'll have to swallow you whole once again!" Leviamon shouted lunging at the two.

Gallade and Bisharp then linked their arms as they jumped.

"Let's go! Link Attack! Spiral Sword!" they shouted drilling towards Leviamon. He closed his mouth on them, only for the two knights to tear him apart from the inside out.

(End song)

"This is….impossible. A demon lord like myself...being cut down by a couple of pokemon knights?" he said. "I even gave them a paradise and they return the favor by cutting me up?" he asked. "Well, maybe it's for the best anyhow. Though, my one sin, what I was really jealous of... was you humans and the days I wished...I could go back to being one. Farewell, knights." he said as he completely faded. An orb of light remained as Leopardmon came up to it.

"Purify!" he said jabbing it with his spear, making it into an egg. "Go live a new life." he said as the egg flew off.

"Now, to destroy the weapon." Leopardmon said seeing a sword appear. He broke it in half with his spear, which caused it to fade away completely.

Link then approached the master Sword. "You sure we need to do this?" Aelita asked them.

"It's the only weapon in existence that can hurt Ganondorf. We have no choice." Jexi said as Link grabbed the handles of the sword.

"Once this sword is pulled, there is no Going back. We must confront Cia where she dwells, defeat her and Drake, and reseal Ganondorf." Lana said as Link pulled the sword from the ground. The last spirit fragment then appeared, flying off to Cia's lair.

"We can follow it to the place where Cia is." Lana said.

"Fraid not!" shouted a voice as they turned to see Wizzro and the monsters. "Kill them all!"

"What? Kenshin killed you!" Liz said as the armies began fighting.

"Ha! It's gonna take more than some samurai to kill me!" Wizzro laughed.

"But now we have the master sword, which can vanquish you permanently." Proxi said as Link unleashed a cutting wave, harming the entire army.

"Gah! He really does have it. Guess it's time for hide and seek." Wizzro grinned as he sunk into the ground.

"Now where'd he go? We have to find him." Hope said.

"If only Jesmon were here! He'd use his abilities to flush him out."

"But he isn't. At least, not until the one he became remembers the true meaning of being a Royal Knight." Gankoomon said.

"Wait, he's the Royal Knight of Laughter, right?" Twilight asked.

"The element means nothing. I mean the reason he became a knight in the first place." Gankoomon said. "We all have our reasons for becoming knights."

"That's what I mean." Twilight said. "The human counter parts of my friends and I are the Elements of Harmony because we have our own talents. Maybe if we remind Huckmon of his talents."

"Help!" Huckmon shouted as they turned to see Infernape holding him by his cape. "Aw. Sorry. This thing yours?" he grinned.

"Let him go!" Twilight shouted.

"Aw. I'm just having a little fun. Like this!" he said slamming him against a wall.

Pinkie rushed over to Huckmon. "It's no use, I'm too weak. I'll never be like you guys." Huckmon said.

"Damn right you're weak!" Infernape laughed. "Weaklings have no place anywhere. Like that weakling Blaziken. Oh, sad cause he lost his human partner in a fight? So what? Wars meant to have casualties!" he laughed.

Pinke ignored him. "Hey, Hucky! Dont be so down in the dumps! Turn that frown upside down and look on the bright side. I used to be like you too, until I met Twilight and realized i need to make people happy and have fun in the face of danger. That's why youre like me, right?" she asked.

"What do you mean? You do those things, because you like hearing people laugh and see them smile?" Huckmon asked. "That sounds familiar. Like...I've said it before. Yes! That's right!" he said standing up. "As a knight, I vow to spread happiness wherever I go and to see the smiles on all the peoples faces!" he shouted as he glowed bright. When the glow subsided, they saw a skeletal like knight with a red scarf. "I remember! I am Jesmon, the knight of laughter!" he declared.

"I dont belive it! Your human counterpart to one of your friends actually helped him." Gankoomon said.

"Big deal! A change in appearance doesn't mean he's stronger than me!" Infernape said breathing a flamethrower, but Jesmon waved an arm, cancelling it out.

"I think we've all seen enough of you." Hope said.

"No! You guys are weaklings! You can never beat me!" he called out.

"Infernape, has it ever occurred to you that the reason you talk about weakness and strength like that...is because your weak?" Jexi asked.

Infernape stepped back after hearing those words said to him.

"I think I understand why you keep evolving and facing us. It's because…. you are the true weakling." Hope said.

"I...I...I don't have to sit here and take this!" he shouted as he fled from the scene.

"Now to find Wizzro. Jesmon, would you do the honors?" Gankoomon asked.

"Come my spirits!" he shouted as three spirit like entities appeared. "Find the one known as Wizzro." Jesmon said as the three spread out. While they searched, Jesmon turned to CHS pinkie.

"Thank you. If you hadnt reminded me of what your Element of Harmony truly was, I would have never returned." he said bowing as a spirit returned. "They found him! He's at the temple entrance with a large army of monsters!"

"Now that four of the five Royal Knights of Harmony have been found, we can take the fight to him." Leopardmon said. "Hurry! To battle!" he said as they rushed onto the battlefield.

Wizzro was stunned to see four royal Knights staring him down. "What are you waiting for? Fire at will!" Wizzro commanded as his archers began firing.

"Diamond Dragon Claw!" Dynasmon shouted slashing apart a large battalion of monsters.

"Spear of the Hunter!" Leopardmon said piercing a large quantity of them.

" Fist of the Honest King!" Gankoomon shouted blowing the larger ones away in one blow.

"1000 Needles!" Jesmon shouted as the spikes on his body pierced the monsters.

"My...army." Wizzro said in shock.

"They're amazing!" Twilight said.

"I think I see why they are called Royal Knights." Jexi said.

"Hmm. Seems I lost." Wizzro said. "Fine. I'll tell you where Cia is. You'll find her in the Temple of Souls."

"Gather up the kingdoms we have allied with. Were taking the fight to Cia, and stopping her invasion!" Hope said.

Meanwhile, Cia was alone with Hoopa as she paced. "Ganondorf has left me on my own. The portals are sealed. All I have is Dragnor. They'll most likely send those kingdoms after me."

"Now, now. There is an ace in the hole they have no idea about." Hoopa smiled. "But, you must say the words I gave you...along with my bottle."

"Right. Its time." Cia said taking out a familiar bottle. "I, Cia, agree to unbound Hoopa from his bottle for three days." she said as dark smoke enveloped Hoopa. In it big red eyes peered out.

"Hoopa is free… and now we begin the counterattack." he said as his voice got deeper. 


	17. Linkles Tale Final Part

It had been a while after Linkle's Company had split off from the Hyrulean army. As they mached across the land, they soon came across the place known as the Twilight Realm. It was there that Midna was send to investigate after Zelda felt a dark presence coming from there. It was inside the palace of Twilight that Midna found a black crystal, upon touching it, Linke and her company were shocked to see Midna transform from an imp into a beautiful woman. The powerful magic inside the crystal had returned Midna to her true form. The group had no time to question her amazing transformation as they rushed into battle.

We open to see the two combined forces fighting against the dark forces until they reached the farthest reach of the temple only to see dark versions of Midna and Twili Midna and behind then was Gengar.

"Well, so glad you all could make it to my little party!" Gengar grinned.

"You? You are behind all of this?" Greninja asked.

"Indeed. I used some of Cia's borrowed magic to conjur up these shadows and all the monsters outside. Once the darkness devours every single thing, you won't be able to stop us!" Gengar laughed.

"We'll see about that." Midna said as the five engaged the three in battle.

"Blaze Kick!" Blaziken shouted delivering a fire infused kick upon the cursed Midna with Sasuke slicing it in two, making it vanish.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja shouted launching a water shuriken at the shadow Twili Midna before the real Midna destroyed it using her mirror of Twilight.

Linkle rushed at Gengar, firing arrows at him, only to see the pass through the ghost in question. "Oh yeah. That really hurts." he said sarcastically.

"Give it up. You don't have any forces left." Sasuke said raising his sword at him.

"True, but take a look." Gengar said as they saw the darkness still devouring all in its path. "It too late to stop it now. It will soon reach Zelda's Army and devour all of them, no matter how much power they got! Later losers!" Gengar said as he sunk into the ground.

"He's right. We don't have anything to counter it." Blaziken said.

"I do." Midna said looking at the crystal she found earlier. She broke it on the ground and watched as a light devoured the engulfing darkness. The company was happy, but not before seeing Midna back in her cursed form.

"You just gave up the one chance of going back to normal." Sasuke said.

"I know. But I don't care. I'll do whatever to save Zelda." Midna said as Linkle was inspired by this.

The company began moving once more, but at a much faster pace. "After seeing that, I'm now more determined than ever to reach Hyrule Castle and protect Zelda. It's on my honor...as the Legendary Hero!" she shouted to the heavens.

"She's really growing, isn't she?" Greninja asked.

"Yeah. Seeing her like this...reminds me of this idiot I know." Sasuke said as he thought about Naruto.


	18. The Temple of SOuls

"Alright team, we have with us… the entirety of the 17 kingdoms, the hyrulean army and us. With our strength pulled together, we can beat Dragnor, Cia and Ganondorf." Hope said encouraging the army.

The entirety of the army cheered as they marched forward to a dark mansion like temple surrounded by roses, thorns and statues of previous Links.

"I'm...starting to sense a theme here." Nami said looking around.

"Definitely, Cia's got one big crush on Link." Happy said.

"Uh, guys? Wanna look at these?" Naruto said pointing to several statues of the team from when they went to Termina.

"Wait, we actually have statues?" Chie asked as they looked them over.

"I think Cia's not only attracted to the history of Link, but also our own history." Robin said.

"Well, then she must be happy about us coming to see her face to face." Natsu said.

Suddenly, a giant six armed being came down from above.

"Hello there, loser heroes. Hoopapapapa!" it laughed at them in a deep voice.

"No way, that's Hoopa's true form?" Luffy asked.

"Cia must have unbound him from the bottle." Mewtwo said. "Back in ancient times, Hoopa was like that. He gave a village what it wanted and stayed there. The rings he has allows him to transport anything anywhere. Now that he's back to full power, he has the exact same abilities once more."

"Quite right. This is our last resort. Now it's time to begin our counterattack!" Hoopa shouted as multiple rings began to appear all over the sky.

"He used those rings to challenge Pokemon who were stronger than him. As time went on, he got cokier and cokier, even summoning Legends like Groudon & Rayquaza." Mewtwo said.

"True, but this isn't a summoning." Hoopa said as the rings began sucking up the kingdoms and the pokemon soldiers on the ground. "It's an abduction!"

"That's it. Two can play this game." Yu said. "Hoopa, I challenge you!"

"Sorry, small fry. But I have no interest in you. I only have one job to do." Hoopa said as the last of the kingdoms and pokemon were sucked up and the rings disappeared. "There. I've sent them to the farthest reaches of the universe. Now you're army's lost a lot of power."

"We need to use Hoopa's brashness against him. Mewtwo, didnt you say he even challenged Legendaries?" Yu asked before seeing Mewtwo gone. "Earth to losers, he's gone too. Cia wanted me to send away all pokemon." Hoopa said.

"No worries, I think I know what Yu's thinking." Jexi said

"Oh. And just so you don't get any bright ideas. I'm bringing in some old friends of Eren's." Hoopa grinned as the multiple rings started making titans appear all over the battlefield."

"Not these things again." Erza said.

"One titan may not be enough, but fifty of them should do the job nicely." Hoopa grinned.

"Hey, Hoopa!" Yu said.

"What? I said you weren't worth my time, silver." Hoopa said.

"True, you've faced legends like Groudon, but have you faced any thing like this? Persona!" Yu said.

"Nice try. I know what you're planning." Hoopa grinned as a ring appeared behind Yu, sucking him up before closing.

"Those three I summoned on Past Kadic tried the same trick on me. I'm not falling for it twice." Hoopa said.

"Okay, If he keeps doing that, we won't stand a chance. Is there anyone here with Power's Hoopa hasnt even faced yet?" Yosuke said.

"Oh, I'm not the one you should be worried about." Hoopa said as an army of monsters began running out of the temple. "My job here is done." he said flying off into the sky.

"Only one option left. Blitz Cia!" Proxi shouted as the army headed for her castle.

"I bet if we defeat Hoopa, all our manpower will come back but we need to brush his ego a little so he can fight us." Luffy said.

"But he already left, that plan won't work." Jexi said.

"I get the feeling any one with a Big Ego wouldn't go too far." Luffy said.

"I remember reading that Hoopa has to stay within 100 ft of his bottle. If he gets too far, his unbounded is up." Robin said.

"So he has to be in a place where he is close enough to the bottle, but not far away." Pit said.

"I can think of one place he would go: Cia's inner sanctum." Lana said. "It's the only place big enough to hold him."

The heroes charged to the Inner quarters. There they say found Cia as well as Drake and Hoopa.

"So, we meet again, color fighter and foolish believer of hope." Drake said.

"Were putting an end to all this, and- whoa, whats with the pictures?" Hope said noticing the pictures of Link.

"It's a collection of paintings I would paint whenever I gaze into the past." Cia said. "My favorite is this one." she said pointing to a portrait of the gang in Termina.

"Cia, you are so twisted. What good is gonna come from beating us and taking Link for yourself?" Jexi asked.

"I don't need a lecture from any of you." Cia said. "But, it is time Link had some company. You've gotten pretty cocky with that Master sword, haven't you?" Cia asked as Link noticed his shadow stretching across the floor before becoming a dark version of him.

"This, is the Link I want most. All that raw darkness, power. He's someone I could truly love. And now, I think it's time I took my leave." Cia said as she vanished with Hoopa.

"Guess it's you and me, Drake." Jexi said.

"Afraid not." Drake said as Blade dropped down from the ceiling. "I will not allow you to touch my master." he said raising two swords.

Zoro then stepped up. "So youre a swordsman?"

"All of my life. Ever since I trained in Japan." Blade said.

"Let's see how good you are. Kirito, Hiei, you guys thinking the same thing?" Zoro asked.

The three then rushed him with their swords. "Predictable." Blade said as his swords glowed with a rainbow aura. "Ultimate Color Cutting Wave!" he shoute releasing a cutting wave, crashing the three into the wall, bruising them easily.

"Master, now you can freely kill that hopeful fool and his accomplice."

"Hmm. I've lost interest now. Would it be alright if I left them to you, Blade?" Drake asked him.

"They both Use Ultimate color fighting, and…" Blade began before Drake stared at him. "Are you questioning your king?" Drake asked.

"N-no sir." Blade said. "Now, Ultimate color Victory Bird!" Blade said running at them while fire surrounded him, making the shape of a bird, cutting through a lot of the heroes in the process.

"Urgh, we need to get back in there." Kirito said. Then, he felt a surge of energy. He felt as if something was touching him, and looked up to see a weird pokemon with a V shape on its head.

Wandering Traveler

Victini

"Don't give up. You can't lose just like that. I am giving you enough power so you can be even with the swordsman. That much I can do for you." Victini said. "You are the Greatest Swordsman in ALO and SAO. Please, make the fight with him one worth remembering." he said before teleporting out.

"He's right. I've faced so many threats in the Virtual World, including the floors of Aincrad and two terrorists." Kirito said getting back up. "Blade!" Kirito shouted as Blade looked over to him. "Hmm. Something about you has changed." Blade said.

"Call it a gift from the Emissary of Victory. Now, I want us to duel with our swords." Kirito said.

"Fine. But not here. We'll do this outside." Blade said opening the backdoor.

Outside, Kirito held both his sword and Excalibur in his hand, but then Fi came up to him.

"Master, with me as a replacement for your regular blade, my combined power with Excalibur would make a much greater outcome. I am your blade for right now." Fi said turning into her blade form.

"Thanks Fi." Kirito said picking her up.

"Now, let's begin." Blade said as the two ran towards each other and began clashing swords. Krito struck with Excalibur, knicking Blades suit.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Kirito shouted.

"And neither I to you! My pride is on the line as well!" Blade shouted as they clashed and ran across the gardens.

"Wow. I have never seen a more epic swordfight in my life!" Victini said watching from the roof.

It seemed like the battle would go on for eternity, but then the two stood, Blade's suit completely torn off and Kirito's clothes completely torn. "I don't think...I've fought this hard against someone in real life before." Kirito said.

"Same to you." Blade said. "But this all ends with my strongest technique." Blade shouted as he placed a hand to the ground. "You see, I can do more than slice and dice. My style allows me to create swords as well. Execution of 1000 swords!" he shouted. Thousands of swords appeared on command as Kirito took a stance like Zoro.

"Now…. die! Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art: Unlimited Blade Works!" Blade shouted as the swords all plunged towards Kirito. Kirito did his best to fend them off, with a few of them cutting at him.

Kirito then deflected the final sword, breathing heavily as Blade was.

"Now its my turn." Kirito said rushing at Blade with both his swords as Blade did the same. But before the two could hit each other, they both fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Guess this is… a draw." Kirito said.

"I suppose it is. In all my life, you are the first to have ever pushed me to using all my strength." Blade said. "But, now I must tell you where my king and Cia are going. They have returned to the Valley of Seers to crank as many monsters as possible out of the portal."

"Without the kingdoms here, we have no chance. What do we do?" Natsu asked

"The kingdoms are but armies who use numbers for strength. You and your friends have more power than all of them combined. You all rely on numbers too much. Use the strength each of you carry within." Blade said before passing out.

Hope then walked up to Kirito. "He's right. We all are strong in our own way. We conquered mountains of our own. A dungeon of 100 monsters, the Underworld army, even the moon itself. We don't need the kingdoms to help us this time. We can beat Dragnor on our own." Hope said.

"All who are strong and have overcame odds, march with us… to the Valley of Seers!"

"Uh, we may not have time for that." Midna said pointing to the entrance to see another army of monsters with Ganondorf riding on a black horse. 

"Cia was but an annoyance to me. She must be eliminated. I'll torch this temple down to the ground if I have to." Ganondorf said as his armies advanced. "Burn that Mansion to the ground and bring me the head of Cia!" he called out.

"This is bad." Lucy said.

The main heroes didnt flinch. "Ganondorf wants to give one last display of brute force. We'll give him one!" Hope shouted as they began engaging the armies.

It was a valiant struggle, but in the end, the monsters were slain as the heroes and Link clashed with the king of evil himself.

"You want to show your display of superiority. We'll show you one last display of courage!" Proxi shouted as Link delivered a slash to Ganondorf, pushing him back and him kneeling down.

The heroes were about to celebrate before they heard Ganondorf laughing.

"You think this can stop me? You've only postponed the inevitable." Ganondorf said as he faded away.

"We cant give up. We'll end this all and push Ganondorf to his limits!" Hope said as Jexi held his shoulder.

"Let him go for now. Right now, we need to focus on Cia and Drake." Jexi said. 


	19. Jexi vs Drake

The heroes, main and side from every dimension, marched as they came within sight of the Valley of Seers.

"This is it. The final battle. It's time we brought Cia and Dragnor down once and for all." Jexi said as the others cheered.

"And I think all of them want to settle this right now." Hope said looking to the army of monsters being lead by Volga and the army of pokemon being lead by Lucario. Hoopa was also there, back in his normal form, standing next to Cia.

"Cia, we have a challenge for you. Let you, Drake, and Hoopa take on three of our own. You dont need numbers, and so do we." Hope said.

"We deny your request, heroes." Cia said as the monster army moved out.

"A challenge on a war field? How pathetic." Drake said as the pokemon army moved out.

"And I'm just visiting." Hoopa said grabbing his bottle and running off.

"Youre running away?" Hope said.

"As if. I only came for the bottle, and now that I got it, I can go to any world and trick some sucker to using its power." Hoopa said.

"Oh, really? We heard that you challenged the mightiest of Pokemon."

"Don't bother with the whole buttering up the villain trick. If failed last time, it's not gonna work this time." Hoopa said as he ran off.

"You may never get a chance like this again." Rainbow said in front of him. "I mean, you defeating all of us could be something."

"Look, I honestly don't care about reps. In the end, they're just meaningless. I only fought those legends cause I was bored." Hoopa said.

Suddenly, the bottle came to life. "Hoopa, you are the strongest."

"Oh. You know, I'm starting to remember why I lost this thing in the first place." Hoopa said.

"These are heroes who defeated gods. You only defeated legends who are like gods."

"Oh shut up." Hoopa said opening a ring and tossing the bottle inside before it closed. Then it hit Hoopa. "Aw! Why did I do that? I have no idea where it is now!" he shouted.

"Tricked ya!"

"Fine. No big whoop. I'll just have to find it….again." Hoopa said as he flew off.

"That takes care of one problem." Hope said.

"But we still have two armies to deal with." Jexi said. "But we can take them, right?"

No answer was needed as the heroes plowed through the armies and fought their way to Cia and Drake. One by one, all of the Dragon Troop was defeated or occupied until the main heroes arrived to the top of the temple.

"You heroes." Cia said gasping for breath.

"You...You've been using your own life force to summon the monsters, haven't you?" Lana asked her.

"I cant summon any monsters any more because you heroes closed the portals." Cia said. "But… if I cant have Link…. then your dimensions will suffer with your losses!"

A giant orb of darkness appeared in Cia's hands as it turned into a whip staff. "Come heroes, show me your strength." Cia commanded. But before Jexi and Hope could join in, Drake grabbed them by their throats as he flew out of the temple. "This is where the foolishness ends fools!" Drake shouted.

"I agree!" Hope said punching him in the face, which didn't really do much. Drake then tossed the two on top of a rock platform before landing.

"There. Now no one can interrupt us as I kill you." Drake said getting in a fighting stance.

"Jexi, There's only one chance you can hurt him. Absorb the lights of my ring." Hope said.

"But I've never tried it out on anything like that, Hope!" Jexi shouted before seeing Drake rush at Hope. "Ultimate Color Dragon's Claw!" he shouted slashing across Hope's chest.

"It is your only hope. With our powers united, we can…" Hope said before Drake slammed his face into the rock, knocking Hope unconscious.

"I guess there really is no choice." Jexi said as he opened his mouth, absorbing the colors within Hope. As Jexi did his, he began surrounded in a shining light.

"Is this? It is. A legend passed down to all color fighters. One who could control the flow of justice and the powers of god himself: Golden God Mode." Drake said seeing Jexi now covered in gold.

"Drake, it's time we finished this." Jexi said.

"This is it. The fight I've waited a long time for." Drake thought as he grinned. "Let's make it a memorable fight!" Drake said the two began punching away at each other, inflicting wounds and making each other bleed.

( Cue song: It has to Be this way.)

The fight escalated as they flew high into the sky and fighting across it.

"This is the fight I've been wanting to fight my entire life! Show me more of this power!" Drake shouted.

"Golden Gods Golden Fist!" Jexi shouted as he punched Drake right through a mountain.

"Yes. That's it!" Drake shouted. "Ultimate Color Dragon's Talon!" Drake shouted scratching Jexi with his talons.

"Golden God's Golden Cannon!" Jexi shouted hitting Drake with both his hands at once, making him cough up blood.

"Yes! I remember now...how it felt to be so excited for a fight!" Drake shouted as he sent Jexi down to the ground.

"But now, it's time to see the true test. Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art: Dragon Destruction Cannon!" Drake shouted as he opened his mouth firing a destructive beam at Jexi, inflicting a large amount of damage on him.

"Golden God's Shining Magnificence!" Jexi shouted creating an arrow of light, firing at Drake, piercing right through him. Jexi flew down to see Drake unconscious and smiling.

(end song)

"I… I did it." Jexi said before falling unconscious himself and returning to normal. Hope, who had regained consciousness, called the others on his comm.

"You beat Cia? Excellent. Oh. She's dead? Well, I guess we can't do anything about that. And the ones from the alternate eras have gone home too? Good. Let's head back to Hyrule Castle to rest." Hope said. "And make sure Jexi and Drake get medical attention."

A few days later, Jexi awoke in a bed next to Drake, who was also awake.

"It is done. You beat me, and now all 18 kingdoms are united." Drake said.

"Yeah. I guess you'll be taking your throne back, huh?" Jexi asked.

"Actually, I'm stepping down as King." Drake said surprising him. "I finally understand hope again, after such a long time. I've made a decision. I'm going to start over again."

"In that case…" Hope said walking in. "... join us."

"I decline." Drake smiled. "I need to walk this path on my own. But even if you defeat Beelzemon and Lucemon after this, there is still evil in the world. I have one piece of advice, gather your power and courage, and face it head on. Now, I have some info you'll be interested in. The location of your friend Hoopa made vanished. I ordered him to send any heroes he made vanish go to a deserted world far away." Drake said.

"Yu. Thank you, Drake." Jexi said as he got up. "Hope. Get everyone together. We're going to that world." Jexi said running out as Hope followed.

"Child. If only it were true that the kingdoms were united." Drake whispered to himself. "For you see, Dragnor has a dark secret. Underneath it sleeps the true king, the one who ruled when the wars begin. Now that all the kings are beaten, he will soon awake."

Up in Dragnor, the tower began to shake just as the heroes had left the world. A large and long black dragon rose from it and let out a mighty roar.

King of Dragnor

Rayquaza

A few days later, Ganondorf had begun his conquest of Hyrule and had now obtained the Triforce of Power from Lana.

Up in Dragnor, the troops began prepping a large cannon. "So, what is this thing?" Infernape asked.

"Dragnor's greatest weapon, the Dragon Eclipse Cannon. It has enough power to destroy an entire world! The tip Drake gave those heroes was actually a fake one given by me." Gengar said arriving. "When the heroes realize this and come back, we'll wipe them out in a single shot." he said as Infernape looked at this with shock. "Do we really need to kill them? Can't we just fight them?" Infernape asked him.

"We are done fighting. We are here to win, not fight." Gengar said. Infernape walked away from this with an angry look on his face.

"No. I'm not gonna take this. If we do this… It'll seem like were weaklings. It's time I stopped running." he said.

A few more days later, Ganondorf had taken the entire castle and seized the Triforce. It was at this moment that the heroes ship was seen in close range.

"Heroes in sight. Beginning the fire." Gengar said as the cannon charged. It then let loose a mighty blast, obliterating anything in its path. "Okay. It's done. Heroes have been destroyed." Gengar grinned as nothing was in the path of the cannon.

Nearby, a small shuttle was heading for the Gerudo Desert. Inside was Infernape with a small satchel. "It's gonna be alright. I've done the right thing. Now is the time to begin my brilliant plan yet." Infernape said.


	20. Team Crusaders Adventure Final

After a long while of traveling in time, Team Crusader found themselves in a mansion like temple with Link statues and roses and thorns all over the place.

"This is the Temple of Souls. We are 2 months into the future. It is here that Ganondorf has conquered Hyrule and the Dimensional Heroes were killed when entering the world.

"What? Those guys...are dead?" Krokorok gasped in disbelief.

"But do not lose hope. We can still win. There is a woman inside the temple who is in pain. We must save her from herself. There is also two people inside trying to protect her." King of Hyrule said.

"You just told us our friends are dead and you expect us to save some woman we never even met?" Pawniard asked in anger.

"I think we should do it." Tetra said. "We need to put our trust in him."

The team looked angry for a moment before sucking it up and marching onward towards the temple. Inside on the ground lied a powerless Cia and a shadow version of her. The shadow version was being fended off by Yu and a toon version of Link.

"Its hard to believe Hoopa sent me into the future and that I'm protecting Cia. But I can't let her get killed." Yu said slicing at the dark Cia with his sword as Toon Link did the same.

As the Dark Cia began to perform a counter spell, she was suddenly attacked from behind by a water bullet. She turned to see Tetra , the King of Hyrule and Team Crusader ready for a fight.

"Yu! At least one of them is alive." Bastiodon said as he charged at the Dark Cia.

"One of them is alive?" Yu asked.

"We'll break the news to you later." Pawniard said slashing at the Dark Cia.

"Right now, we need to save that woman." Snorunt said as she finished the Dark Cia with an ice beam, with the darkness she was made of flowing back into Cia.

Later, the group was sitting inside the coliseum and talking.

"So, the team is dead? How?" Yu asked.

"They were eliminated by Dragnor's greatest weapon, the Dragon Eclipse Cannon. They were killed quickly and painlessly." King of Hyrule said.

"Can't we go back in time and save them?" Yu asked.

"No. This thing only had one use left and I already used it." King of Hyrule said. "I'm afraid you are the last Dimensional Hero."

"Wrong! The heroes are alive!" shouted a voice as they turned to see Infernape with a small bag.

"Why are you here?" Yu asked.

"Just shut up and look at what's inside." Infernape said as the group looked inside. "See what I mean? They aren't dead yet. But you guys need to listen to what I have to say! The Hyrulean army is coming to fight Ganondorf's forces as well as Dragnors. I need you to spread what's in that bag all across the battlefield. Don't ask why." Infernape said.

"Why are you helping us?" Krokorok asked.

"Because I'm realizing something I never thought I would say." Infernape began as he was walking away. "I am...weak." he said as Yu looked at him in surprise.


	21. Battle of the Gerudo Desert

Several months had passed since the terrible events of the hero's demise and conquest of Hyrule.

The remaining entirety of the Hyrulean Army as well as Link, Proxi, Zelda, Impa and Lana were all that were left. They headed for the Gerudo Desert in order to eliminate Ganondorf's commanders Zant and Ghirahim.

"I cant believe that the heroes are… gone." Proxi said.

"Indeed. If they had come, we could have been able to stop Ganondorf's assault on the castle and his conquest of Hyrule." Impa said.

The company trudged forth, but the heat of the dessert was bearing down on them. A lone soldier collapsed of thirst and was left behind. A few minutes later, he was greeted by a girl with light pink hair as well as a knight with pink armor and carrying a rose and a canteen. "Drink." the knight said.

The soldier drank, and removed his helmet. "Thank you, travelers. I am Gallahad, what is yours, Damsel?"

"I'm….Fluttershy." she said with her name said like a whisper.

"And I am Crusadermon, the Knight of Kindness." the female knight introduced herself. "This girl and I have been travelling together ever since I found out this human was counterpart of the Element of Kindness from Equestria."

"So, you are with the Royal Knights and the Dimensional Heroes." Galahad said. "Then you must already know of their demise." he said surprising the two.

"T-twilight and the others are…. dead?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. Dragnor pulled a surprise by firing their strongest weapon, destroying everything in its path. They didn't even have a chance to escape." Galahad said.

Fluttershy began to cry, but then a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Dry your tears. The heroes are still alive." said a voice as Fluttershy saw a figure in a cloak. "Just wait for the right moment." he said before walking further into the desert.

"At the very least, you must help me back to my company, they may have already engaged the enemy, we are fighting against Ganondorf's commanders and his monsters in an attempt to try and take back some power in Hyrule." Galahad said.

"Not only will we acknowledge your request, but I will fight with you to avenge my comrades." Crusadermon said. "I will not allow their deaths to be in vain." she said as they hurried into the desert.

In the distance, they saw the Hyrule army, outnumbered and outmatched in the heat. Crusadermon Produced her weapon, a large sword that grew out of her arm. She rushed right into battle slashing at monsters left and right. Fluttershy was nervous before seeing the cloaked figure from before head into the ruins. She quickly followed him inside.

Fluttershy was astounded to see the figure was actually Infernape. As he stood there, he received a call on a phone he carried. "So, have you finished spreading them across the field? Good. Lana just summoned all the warriors from different eras. Now we can begin the counterattack." Infernape said before being hit by a Shadow Ball attack and knocked to the ground.

"Traitor! Infernape, you are the last one I expect to turn traitor." Gengar said. "Why?"

"What youre doing, this destruction, it's evil! And recently, I've come to accept the fact that I am weak." Infernape said.

"Then you die." Gengar said.

"Stop!" Fluttershy shouted standing in front of Gengar.

"Okay, no skin of my bones." Gengar said.

"Before you finish me, can I have one last request? Considering our history as comrades?" Infernape asked.

"What? Fine. What is it?" Gengar asked.

"I would like you...to look at this card." Infernape said holding out a card as Gengar took it and laughed. "You know what's funny, this card looks like the girl who kicked my ass the first time."

"That's because that card actually is the girl." Infernape grinned as he pulled out a second card. "All right, drunk girl! Its show time!" Infernape said tossing the card into the air. Cana then appeared in a flash of light.

"What? That's impossible!" Gengar said before he saw Infernape laugh. "I've always been good at tricks. And I just fooled the entire Dragnor Kingdom!" Infernape laughed.

"Oh my, so when the cannon hit the ship…" Fluttershy began.

"There was no ship. It was a hologram. I actually reached the heroes when they landed on that deserted world. I told them everything. So we agreed to trick you guys into thinking you won." Infernape said. "Then I met up with Team Crusader, who happened to be in the desert after finding and restoring Cia at the Temple of Souls. We also got Tetra, the toon version of Link and the King of Hyrule to go along with it. We scattered the cards all over the battlefield so they could have ample backup."

"And what's the trigger?" Gengar asked.

"She is!" Cana said pointing to Fluttershy. "Her magic in close proximity in the area allowed me to set myself free. And since I sealed all of my teammates in cards, it's time for them to come out." Cana said snapping her fingers.

Outside, Crusadermon was beating back a Gohma when the sand beneath her suddenly erupted. All of the heroes then poured out, attacking the forces.

"Comrades! Youre alive!" Crusadermon said in shock.

"The rumors of our demise have been...slightly exaggerated." Jesmon said.

"But it is good to see you, Crusadermon." Dynasmon said.

"Whoa! You guys really were inside the cards." Krokorok said as he and his team arrived.

"Yep. Now where's Fluttershy? Wasn't she with you?" Twilight asked.

"She ran inside the ruins." Crusadermon said.

"Not good." the King of Hyrule said stroking his white beard. "I saw the commanders of Ganondorf's army run inside not long ago. We must hurry."

As soon as they got into the ruins, Zant and Ghirahim were blasted out almost instantly. CHS Fluttershy, running by them, dove towards Twilight and gave her a massive hug.

"I'm so glad...you're still here." Fluttershy cried.

"Be honest, would we be stupid enough to actually get blown up like that?" Twilight asked.

"No, you wouldn't." Cia said as she approached Zant. "Long time, Zant." she said as Zant began to move back.

"Uh, s-stay away!"

"After you had Gengar extract my darkness to use against my weakened state in my own home? No way." Cia said as she whipped Zant.

Crusadermon then went over to ghirahim. "Time for you to be sealed, Demon sword." Crusadermon said.

"Afraid not." Ghirahim said lunging at her before being shot with a pistol of water. Crusadermon looked to see the shot was fired by Tetra. "Sorry, but no trick attacks with the pirate queen around." Tetra said.

"Many thanks, and now… Rose Lariat!" Crusadermon said, slashing through Ghirahim.

"Curse you, heroes!" Ghirahim said as he faded away.

Hope walked over to Infernape. "Thank you for what you did for us." Hope said.

"Hey, it's just what you said. I'm weak, remember?" Infernape said.

"Come join us, then you would be our equal." Hope said.

"Tempting, but I've actually decided to roll with those guys." Infernape said pointing to Team Crusader.

"Yep. He's our new member. Team, roll call!"

"The sturdiest of shields! I am Bastiodon!"

"The sharpest of blades! I am Pawniard!"

"The mightiest of dragons! I am Fraxure!"

"The coldest of women! I am Snorunt!"

"The hottest of flames! I am Infernape!"

"And the brains of the operation! I am Krokorok!"

"And together… we are Team Crusader!" they all said as one.

"Heh. Now that sounds a lot better." Jexi laughed.

"They're a strange bunch of landlubbers, aren't they?" Tetra asked the heroes.

"Yeah. Hey, who are you guys anyway?" Luffy said looking at the three.

"I recognize them. They're from the era of the Great Sea." Robin said.

"Name's Tetra. These guys saved me from a bird. But now, I think it's time they got paid." Tetra said.

"Finally. We've been waiting all this time!" Krokorok said.

"Well, here ya go." Tetra said handing them a bag.

"Woo! Money!" Krokorok said opening the bag. "Wait, there's only a bunch of gray and yellow gems here. How is this money?"

"They're rupees. And I think those are the ones that are worth the most amount of currency…" Nami said.

"So, how much would we get if we exchange it for real money?" he asked Pawniard.

"Considering the Rupee strength right now...20 bucks." Pawniard said.

"NOOOOOO!" Krokorok cried.

"Hey! No need to cry. You did save a lot of good people and me." Yu said walking up to them.

"Hey, youre right! Who cares about money? What the guild is all about back home is saving' lives." Natsu said.

"Who cares about lives if you don't got two pennies to rub together?" Krokorok said. "Guess it's cockroach salad for when the war is over. But for now, we're all your allies!" Krokorok said perking up.

"Awesome. Hey Crusadermon, you in too?" Jexi asked.

"Wherever my fellow knights go, I shall follow." Crusadermon said.

"I may be scared but… I'll fight too." Fluttershy said. She was given a small palm with a womans hand on it. "Its called the Virgo Palm, one of the twelve zodiac weapons." Pit said. "Should come in handy." he said as the symbol for Virgo was marked on Fluttershy's arm.

"Now all of the human counterparts of Twilight's friends are with us." Hope said.

"I'll let them stay until this whole knight and demon lord thing is over." Jexi said. "But now, we need to hurry back to Hyrule castle and take care of Ganondorf and Rayquaza."

"You think that Linkle fella is waiting for us?" Alibaba asked.

"Not sure. I get a feeling she has a poor sense of direction. Even worse than Zoro." Erza said.

"Still, you cant doubt luck." 


	22. Final Battle for Hyrule

At the summit of Hyrule castle, the heroes were all prepared to fight. They also saw Linkle, who made her way toward the castle in question with her company not far behind.

"Well, she actually did make it." Alibaba said.

"Linkle's company! Prepare for battle. We've finally arrived at Hyrule castle. It's here we save it from Cia's army! After all, the legendary hero is here!" Linkle declared.

"You mean...she has no clue we already defeated Cia?" Hope said in shock.

"Guess you can't get much info if you're travelling all the time." Natsu said.

"Uh, Linkle? Youre a little too late. We already beat Cia." Ulrich said.

"Well is there still a great evil that needs to be defeated?" Linkle asked.

"Yes." Zoro said.

"Perfect. No time to lose as the legendary hero must descend into battle!" Linkle said running down the hill as Greninja, Sasuke and Blaziken arrived. "That girl's gonna get herself killed one of these days." Sasuke said as the three ran down with the cuccos following.

"Well, we'd better help out." Hope said. "Let's go to battle!" he shouted as the army headed down the hill and began battling Ganondorf's forces on the field.

The battle was long and hard, but then The King of Evil himself showed up, and this gave Linkle quite a shock. "I'm not afraid, cause I'm the legendary hero!" she declared firing arrows from her crossbow at Ganondorf, who deflected them with his first blade. As Ganondorf charged at her, his swords were blocked by Sasuke's sword.

"You're not touching this kid. Until this war is over, she's my commander." Sasuke said.

"Hmph. Then show me your power, Uchiha." Ganondorf taunted him as he pressed down on him.

"Link, Naruto, Go help him!" Jexi shouted as the two rushed to Sasuke's aid.

Link batted Ganondorf away and began another of the many confrontations he has had with him over the years.

"Like old times, huh?" Ganondorf said.

"Well, I was hoping not to run into you here." Sasuke said to Naruto while getting up.

"You had me worried. I'm going to take you back to the village." Naruto said.

"Not happening. I've made a promise with Greninja and I'm keeping it." Sasuke said.

Sakura then joined the two. "If you two are done, you mind getting in there?" she asked.

"Heh. Some things never change." Sasuke said as Team 7 was finally back together. A monster tried to wreck this reunion by attacking from behind, only for Greninja to knock it away. "I will not allow you...to touch my partner." he said.

"Well, that something we can discuss later." Naruto said as he saw Ganondorf finally transform into the Mad Beast Ganon.

"RAYQUAZA! THE TIME HAS COME!" Ganon roared as the black dragon himself flew out of the castle.

"You boys ready?" Sakura said.

Rayquaza looked down at the heroes with anger as it released a powerful roar. It flew down to the group in an attempt to destroy them.

"Guess it's up to us. Team 7 is on the move!" Naruto said as they began running towards the dragon. All three members then bit their hands and placed them on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

As they did this, Rayquaza began to charge for a Hyper Beam attack on the three. A blast of Smoke then appeared as Aoda, Katsuyu and Gamakichi appeared as it dissipated.

"HA! NUMBERS MEAN NOTHING!" Rayquaza shouted. "There is only one thing I crave the most: TOTAL DESTRUCTION!" he said firing again.

"We need to end this quickly. I'll give my Light arrows to Link in order to truly damage these two." Zelda said.

"I will not be defeated by lower beings!" Rayquaza shouted. "BEYOND EVOLUTION! MEGA EVOLVE!"

A orb surrounded Rayquaza as he came even longer and with light things hanging on each side of his face. He let out a fearsome roar that was heard throughout the entire universe.

"Even legendary pokemon can mega evolve?" Naruto said.

"Yes. However, there are only five who can. Rayquaza is a unique case actually. He doesn't even require a mega stone to mega evolve." Greninja said.

"This is bad." Darunia said. "Ruto, let us use our sage magic to power up the Light arrows!"

"I suppose I can help, too." Midna said.

"I will support you with my light." Fi said.

"Guess my power is needed here too." Tetra said.

"As the King of Hyrule, it is my duty to see this land at peace." he said.

"I'll give you the magic within my compass!" Linkle said as the compass shined bright. The groups looked up in amazement to see the seventeen kingdoms appearing in the sky.

"So that's what that compass does!" Blaziken said. "So that's how we arrived here."

"You must not give up hope!" shouted Dewott from atop his kingdom as several others began to join in.

"We'll help too! Let's do it, girls!" Twilight said, ponying up alongside the CHS counterparts.

"All our powers are in those Light Arrows, Link. Now let em' fly!" Hope shouted.

"This is a waste of time! Dragon Ascent!" Rayquaza shouted as he flew into the air and charged at the large group as Ganon began charging up a powerful beam attack.

Link didnt falter. He notched two arrows at once, drew them back, and shot them straight at Ganon and Rayquaza. One of the arrows hit Ganon directly as Rayquaza barely dodged the other one. "Pathetic!" Rayquaza shouted.

Linkle then rushed to Link and grabbed two light arrows, loading them in her crossbows. "This is why...I'm the legendary hero!" she shouted firing the arrows at Rayquaza, hitting him directly. A flash of light engulfed the entire field. When it cleared, Ganon was gone from sight and Rayquaza had been turned to stone by the light's power.

"Did… we win?" Chopper asked looking around before seeing the warriors from different eras begin to fade.

"Its been fun!" the warriors said before completely vanishing.

"Hyrule is free! Rejoice to the Dimensional Heroes!" a soldier shouted.

"And also rejoice to Linkle, the legendary hero and the uniter of all the kingdoms!" a citizen atop the kingdoms shouted.

"HURRRAH!" they all shouted as a huge celebration had now begun to take place.

After a few days of celebrating, it was finally time for the groups to go their seperate ways.

"Well, been nice seeing ya again, but we gotta go hit the road." Krokorok laughed.

"But what about money?"

"No worries! We already got our next get rich quick scheme. We invented something wonderful. Its a device that lets you sail across the water. We're calling it...a boat." Krokorok said. "People will want dozens of them."

"As for me, I'm sticking with Greninja. We still have a lot of travelling to do." Sasuke said.

"As do I." Blaziken said.

"As for me, I'm going to travel with the kingdoms for a while." Linkle said. "After all, now that they're all one big kingdom now, they need their hero to protect them." Linkle laughed.

As the star speeder took off, the heroes reveled in their victory.

"I'm gonna be straight with everyone right now, there is no way we're doing something like that again." Hope said.

"Uh… actually, I think we might have a reason too." Jexi said

"Huh? Why?" Hope asked.

"Because we found Beelzemon's location. He's in the world of…. Ylisse."

To be continued in dimensional heroes evolved: Awakening.

Written by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor 


End file.
